BOUM! CRASH! PLOUM! CLANG!
by aijin06
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque qu'une idéaliste et un pessimiste se rencontre? l'histoire des deux personnages différents de toute part qui se réunissent dans une lutte au combien difficile, seul contre tous... NarutoXHina le plus tot possible
1. J'attends, on attend tous quelque chose

Un monde, une planète, un pays, une ville, un immeuble et ses appartements, une fenêtre et enfin, un Homme seul, assit devant une page blanche un stylo à la main. Je m'appelle Naruto UZUMAKI, écrivain notoire et méconnu dans la ville de KONOHA, occasionnellement « cuisinier » dans le Mc Donaldo au coin de la rue. Pourquoi écrivain et cuisiner? Être écrivain ne rapporte pas vraiment... Je n'attend pas à devenir riche mais il faut bien gagner sa croute... J'ai vingt-cinq ans, célibataire, orphelin et j'en passe, je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie.......Enfin si, mais pas toute ma vie, juste un passage, le meilleur, ma plus magnifique histoire et j'espère pour vous une leçon de vie.

Cela commence dans les rue de ma ville natale, KONOHA, vous connaissez? Non? Impossible que vous ne connaissiez pas, avec son fameux stand ramen Ichiraku et ses falaises représentant nos « fiers dirigeant »... Ah! Je savais bien que vous connaissiez. Donc je disais :

Il est environ minuit, il fait bon, la nuit est clair. Je me trouve en haut des falaises, contemplant la ville et philosophant une cigarette dans la main et une bouteille de saké sur mes lèvres. On vient encore de me refuser la publication de ma nouvelle, trop déprimante et sans aucun intérêt qui disent. S'ils voyaient ce que je vois il trouveraient que mes histoires ressemblent à des contes enchantés... Dans ce monde je vois la misère, la faim, la pauvreté, tous les vices possibles et inimaginables. Et à la base de tout cela se trouve l'Homme. Hé ben, on est pas dans la merde..... Pourquoi? Il suffit d'ouvrir la télévision et de regarder le JT du vingt heure pour comprendre. Guerre, meurtre, corruption, etc... Plus la race humaine vieillit plus elle empire, nous avons la faculté d'apprendre mais nous ne sommes pas capable d'en apprendre de nos erreurs passés! En vérité si, mais c'est pour faire pire. Prenait la bombe atomique par exemple on connait ses effets dévastateurs mais on en a construit des milliers alors qu'une cinquantaine de ses choses suffiraient à détruire toute vie sur cette planète.

J'en ai assez de vivre, je jette le mégot fumant et décide de rentrer chez moi, je dois me lever tôt demain, je fais l'ouverture du fast-food avec Sasuke. C'est mon meilleur ami, issus de la riche famille UCHIWA! Une famille décimée par son frère, un psychopathe ambulant. Comme quoi l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Pourquoi, alors qu'il est riche, bosserait-il dans un fast-food? Parce qu'il s'ennuie! A cinq cents mètres de chez moi, je passe devant le studio de Sakura, une bonne amie et accessoirement je suis également son PCF ( plan cul fixe ). Elle en a eut assez d'attendre Sasuke alors je la console d'une certaine manière. Faut dire que Sakura est d'un naturelle collant et brutale contrairement à Sasuke qui préfère la douceur de la solitude... Je m'arrête un instant pour réfléchir puis je repart. Je n'ai pas d'envie ce soir, je suis trop soul, trop fatigué, trop déprimé. Je suis dans mon appartement, un petit trois pièces avec cuisine, chambre et salle de bain, que Sasuke m'a offert car il n'a pas supporter me voir faire la manche et dormir dehors lorsque je me suis fait virer du foyer. C'est à lui aussi que je dois mon travail chez Mc Donaldo. Je lui ai toujours dit que je le rembourserai mais je sais toujours pas comment. Une dernière clope avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, un dernier regard vers Kyubi, ma peluche, la seule chose qui m'appartienne vraiment depuis ma naissance. Ceux qui m'ont trouvé m'ont dit que je tenais cette peluche dans mes bras. Ça y est, c'est la chute en vrille, je ferme les yeux mais pas moyen sa tourne toujours. Tant pis je suis bon pour attendre encore un peu. Attendre, je ne fait que cela, j'attends que quelque chose se passe, quelque chose qui me montrera la voie à suivre. Je crois que c'est ce que l'on attends tous....

Le même monde, la même planète, le même pays, la même ville. Une fois de plus cela n'a pas plu. Quel mal y avait-il, je n'ai fait qu'aider cette pauvre personne! Mais mon père m'a rabaissé une fois de plus en me rappelant le rang qu'occupait la famille et que je n'avais pas à faire ce genre de chose sous peine d'être la risée du beau monde. Le beau monde, tu parles... Une bande de rapaces, vautours, tremblant de peur et faisant tous pour être au dessus du monde! Imaginait une foule, et un seul géant avec son pied écrasant cette foule, voilà le beau monde. Mais j'en fait malheureusement partie, sauf que contrairement aux autres je fais tout pour changer cette mauvaise image. C'est pas gagné. Je m'appelle Hinata HYÛGA, vingt-deux ans, célibataire, fille de Hiashi HYÜGA, héritière de la société multinationale HYÛGA SA, et certainement la fille le plus malheureuse du beau monde.

Je suis étudiante en Science politique économique et social à KODAI, l'université la plus réputé du pays du feu. Je cherche désespérément le moyen de sauver l'espèce humaine de l'autodestruction qu'elle a engendré. Oui je sais, je vois les choses un peu trop en grand comment une fille comme moi, timide, solitaire et soumise peut changer le monde seul. J'espère faire un effet domino mais cela n'a pas beaucoup d'effet, je ne suis pas encore assez forte pour pousser la première pièce. Il faut dire aussi que la première pièce en question c'est mon père, et qu'il est particulièrement lourd, au sens figuré. Lorsque je suis avec lui, je multiplie les soirées mondaines ennuyeuses à mourir, les visites par delà le monde afin de signer de juteux contrats, décuplant la suprématie des HYÛGA dans le monde des affaires, agrandissant son domaine d'influence, dans le seul but de faire de la famille, le plus reconnu, la plus riche et la plus crainte au monde? Pourquoi? Lorsque l'on est reconnu, riche et craint, on est respecté, et lorsque l'on est respecté, on tient un pouvoir de diriger! Tout est affaire de pouvoir! Moi je trime afin d'obtenir ce pouvoir par une autre manière! Je crois qu'au delà de l'argent et de l'orgueil, il y a l'Amour, la bonté, l'honneur et le courage de dire , à tous ces idiots qui dirigent le monde dans le seul but de l'autosatisfaction! Je sais, ce langage ne me ressemble pas. J'attends toujours, j'attends qu'il se passe quelque chose de déclencheur, ce jour là je serais présente!

Justement, je suis dans une de ses soirée à la noix, je m'ennuie à peine rentré. Je me déplace rapidement vers le bar pour prendre un rafraichissement, trop de monde, rien d'ouvert! J'aperçois mon cousin Neji, qui rien que par sa prestance et sa beauté n'a pas besoin de jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans cette foule! Il est accompagné de ma petite sœur Hanabi, la plus orgueilleuse et la plus arrogante HYÛGA que la terre ait connu! J'espère sincèrement la voir changer un jour. Malgré tout je me faufile entre ce tas de beau monde pour les saluer, mais je les manque de peu, alors je les poursuis en restant dans leur sillage. Je marche vite et je ne regarde pas sur les côtés. Le jus de fruit dans mon verre se balance assez fortement, et craignant de les perdre noyés dans cette marée humaine, j'accélère un bon coup, et mon destin fut changé à jamais!

BOOOOOUUUUUMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! !!!!!!

!!!!!!!!

Traduction :

KODAI : fait référence à la plus grande université de Tokyo TODAI

Alors si l'histoire vous intéresse, j'attends vos critiques, ainsi que vos votes pour les couples à venir, j'entends essayer d'utiliser le plus de personnages possibles même akatsuki! Les seuls couples pour lesquels vous n'avez pas le choix sont NARUXHINA ( j'en suis un fan inconditionné ) et KONOHA-MARUXHANABI. C'est ma première fic et je n'ai aucune expérience en matière d'écriture je précise, j'ai juste envie d'expérimenter ce que ressente ceux qui me lisent!!


	2. Mc petitsdejs et soirée déprimante

.............................BAMBAMBAMBAM!!!!!

Sasuke : Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fous merde? C'est toi qui as les clefs du fast-food baka!!!

Naruto : Hmmmmmmmmmm, lais.......oi.....rmir......al........crane ( traduction : laisse moi dormir mal au crane )

Sasuke : Teme, qui va faire l'ouverture si je te laisse dormir?

Naruto : Shimata!!!!!! J'ai oublié!

Je me lève en vitesse, pas le temps de prendre une douche, à quoi cela servirait de toute façon! Les cuisines sont remplis d'odeurs plus nauséabondes les unes que les autres : Graisse, sauce, oignons frits, etc... A force l'odeur devient permanente, et impossible de trouver un jolie brin de femme! Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais! Sakura! Mais bon c'est juste pour assouvir mes pulsions! Je sais, ce n'est pas très courtois mais je lui rends bien. Je reste malgré tout romantique et charmant! Elle a droit a restaurant et un peu de shopping quand je reçoit le salaire. De plus je ne me vexe pas lorsqu'elle crie le nom de mon meilleur ami lors de l'orgasme! Comment? Je suis un baka doublé d'un niais? Vous avez raison je suis surement trop gentil et je devrais arrêter de raconter mon histoire. Non? Cela vous intéresse alors. Bon j'en était où?

Naruto : Tu devrais rouler plus vite Sasuke, je suis d'humeur suicidaire aujourd'hui. Sa te tente un bus en pleine poire?

Sasuke : La faute à qui Usuratonkachi? Je suis sur que t'as encore été à la falaise hier soir et que tu as bu au moins une bouteille entière de saké!

Le bord de la route devient subitement très intéressant! La vérité, je suis gêné car je sais que cela le rends triste de savoir que je suis sur la falaise avec cette bouteille. J'attrape deux cigarettes sur le tableau de bord, je les allume et je lui en tends une. Il l'accepte et me regarde d'un regard profond qui veux tout dire.

Naruto : Non, Sasuke par pitié, tout mais pas ça!

Sasuke : Oh que si!

STOOOOOOPPPPP!!! Alors je viens de me rappeler que j'avais négliger de vous parlez de certaines choses, des petits détails par-ci par-là qui me reviennent quand bon leurs semblent. Sasuke est orphelin depuis ses huit ans, je passe les détails de l'assassinat atroce de sa famille ce n'est pas trop jolie a entendre. De ce fait il a logé au foyer, comme moi, jusqu'à ce que l'administration de Konoha le juge apte à recevoir l'héritage de ses parents! Donc, on se connait depuis nos huit ans, et je suis capable de décrypter le moindre de ses regards, ce que beaucoup de femmes semblent m'envier si j'en crois Sakura. Reprenons :

Naruto : Alors il y aura qui?

Sasuke : A peu près tout le gratin! Les NARA, YAMANAKA, HYÛGA....

Naruto : Oh non, pas Hiashi!

Sasuke : C'est une soirée très UP Naruto, ne t'occupe pas de Hiashi. Je suis obligé, par le conseil d'administration, d'y aller alors autant que cela soit bénéfique pour quelqu'un! Si cela peu te permettre de trouver un éditeur...

Naruto : Tu sais bien que je les ai déjà tous fait! Je me suis fait encore jeter hier.

Sasuke s'était mis en tête de me propulser en tête de liste des best-sellers! C'est pas gagné! Il me regarde d'un air de chien battu. Je le déteste quand il fait cette tête, il sait que je peux rien lui refuser avec ça!

Naruto : Bon d'accord! Pour me faire pardonner je veux bien être ta call-girl le temps d'un soir!

Sasuke : Baka! Tu te reposeras chez moi après le service, ainsi je n'aurais pas à te chercher dans tout Konoha pour te mettre la tête dans ton costard!

On arrive avec dix minutes de retard, pas de quoi faire un scandale, sauf pour les intoxiqués du café et les stress-man! Par chance il n'y en a aucun ce matin! Quoi de plus normal pour un samedi matin. Plusieurs fois je suis sortis de mes gonds à cause de ce genre de personnes. Vous savez, ceux que l'on croise le matin en voiture et qui à eux seuls font plus de bruits avec leur klaxon qu'un concert de Heavy Metal, ou dans le métro, ceux qui poussent tellement fort qu'on se croirait dans un pogo, ou bien ceux dans la rue marchant vite et jouant au football américain. Vous ne voyez toujours pas? Avec un journal à la main et un visage anxieux, à se demander quel malheur leur tombera dessus aujourd'hui! Bon c'est vrai ils sont à plaindre, la conjoncture actuelle ne laisse pas de place à la joie malheureusement! L'inflation est énorme, les salaires n'augmentent pas, le chômage par contre fait des progrès! D'ailleurs je suis surpris qu'on ne lui ait pas décerné la médaille du travail! Oui vous savez cette petite chose qu'on vous accroche à la poitrine lorsque vous faites des efforts considérables pour la société...C'est vrai en général c'est pas à la bonne personne qu'on la donne, mais je suis pas juge!

Sasuke : Naruto, trois Mc petit-dejs et vite sa urge!

Naruto : Teme, me presse pas, tu sais bien que sinon je vais les rater! Où est Konoha-maru?

Sasuke : Il reçoit la marchandise et après il viendra te donner un coup de main! Sa te va?

Naruto : Hmm...

Alors Konoha-maru, je suppose que vous ne le connaissez pas... C'est le petit-fils du Sandaime, le troisième dirigeant de Konoha, jiji-san, comme il l'appelait! Oui je parle au passé car ce vieux crouton sympathique est allé dans un monde bien meilleur. Assassiné par le terroriste tristement célèbre Orochimaru, je reparlerai de cette face de raie plus tard! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas l'oncle de Konoha-maru, Asuma, policier, a lui aussi été assassiné, par Akatsuki, un réseau terroriste rival d'Orochimaru! C'est dans ce réseau justement que s'est réfugié un certain UCHIWA maudit! Vous savez déjà tous ça? Mais alors à quoi cela sert que je me tue à tous vous raconter, autant aller directement à la fin!! Non? Ah oui c'est vrai la suite vous pouvez pas la connaître :

Konoha-maru : Naruto-san, tu viens à la soirée?

Naruto : Pas vraiment le choix! Je ne vais pas te laisser t'amuser seul Gaki!

Konoha-maru : Hai sempai!

Naruto : Allez, cesse de roupiller et viens m'aider!

Sasuke : Tu peux parler!!!

Naruto : Uruse!!

Les heures se mettent subitement a accélérer, bientôt je me retrouve à la fin de mon service avec Sasuke et Konoha-maru, nous fumons tous une dernière cigarette avant de monter en voiture! Puis subitement je me souviens que je devais faire quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui : Sakura! Je dois passer la voir pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'est pas enfilé trois boites de cachets et pour lui remonter le moral à ma façon...

Naruto : Sasuke, déposes moi devant chez Sakura s'il te plaît!

Sasuke : Ne sois pas en retard alors, je t'attends pour dix-huit heure à la maison, le temps de te laver et de te changer!

Naruto : Ne t'en fait pas, ce sera rapide! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y rester des heures.

Pourquoi n'a t-il pas protesté? Parce qu'il sait qu'il lui a fait mal, et que je lui en ait voulu. Alors il me laisse faire, cela lui donne l'impression d'expier sa faute, et tout le monde est content. Il s'arrête, je descends et sans me retourner je rentre dans l'immeuble puis monte les 3 étages me séparant de celle qui me prend pour son « déversoir à malheurs »!!! Je l'entends d'ici, Sasuke par-ci et par-là! Pourquoi j'y retourne? C'est un peu comme dans les repas familiales : quand on aime le plat présenté, on a tendance à se resservir! Pour moi Sakura, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau!Je suis devant la porte, je sonne, elle m'ouvre. On s'embrasse rapidement.

Sakura : Excuse-moi, je rentre du boulot, j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger!

La même excuse à chaque fois.....

Sakura : Un café? Sucre?

Les mêmes questions........

Naruto : Oui, s'il te plaît.

Les mêmes réponses....... Sauf que cette fois, j'ai envie d'un scénario différent....

Traduction :

Baka : idiot

Teme : enfoiré

Shimata : merde

Usuratonkachi : débile

Gaki : gamin

Sempai : qualificatif employé pour désigner l'ainé

Uruse : tais-toi (ou « ta gueule » selon le ton employé)

Prochain chapitre : LEMON!!! le naruXsaku n'est que provisoire vous l'aurez bien compris!!


	3. Aprèsmidi de folie

Bon donc là c'est du lemon, donc en dessous de l'âge légal dehors......même si je peux pas vous en empêcher bande de petits pervers....

Sakura : Excuse-moi, je rentre du boulot, j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger!

La même excuse à chaque fois.....

Sakura : Un café? Sucre?

Les mêmes questions........

Naruto : Oui, s'il te plaît.

Les mêmes réponses....... Sauf que cette fois, j'ai envie d'un scénario différent....

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle ouvre la porte d'un placard et en sort le nécessaire. Filtre, café, etc....

Je m'approche, reste un peu en arrière, observe ses moindres gestes, comme un prédateur près à fondre sur sa proie. Elle est ma proie, le cerise sur le gâteau! Hé.........................PAF!!! Ça fait des chocapics........ Bande de petits vicieux vous y avez crus? Non ne partez pas, c'était pour rire, promis... Bon j'en étais où? Ah oui :

Sakura : Naruto? Sa va?

Un peu que sa va, je suis raide, ne parlons même pas de mon sexe qui est complètement au Garde à vous! Revus des troupes, présentez armes!

Naruto : Impeccable, tout va bien!

Elle se retourne pour continuer sa tâche, moi je ne tiens plus et me précipite sur elle! Je la saisis par la taille et l'assoie sur la table la plus proche, n'omettant pas au passage de mettre ce qui l'encombrait par terre.

Naruto : Vilaine coquine, tu sais bien que ce genre de chose à de l'effet sur moi!

Sakura : J'ai envie de pimenter le jeu.

!!!!! Je suppose que vous êtes un peu perdu.. Pourquoi je me suis précipité sur elle sans raison apparente? A vrai dire ce qui vous manque le plus, c'est l'image.... Sakura ne m'a pas seulement reçu dans un bordel complet.... Elle ma reçu en mode je sors à peine de la douche, c'est-à-dire une simple serviette de bain lui entourant le corps... Elle sait s'y prendre pour m'exciter, je dois l'avouer, au niveau sexe c'est elle qui me connaît le mieux. Par ailleurs si elle n'a pas été ma seule expérience, elle a été la première.

Naruto : Tu compte t'y prendre comment?

Sakura : Suis-moi...

Ce que je m'empresse de faire... Nous arrivons dans sa chambre, volets fermés, je constate un changement majeur qui fait toute la différence.... Un anneau d'épaisseur raisonnable a été rajouté au plafond. Elle y suspend une paire de menottes et entreprend de m'attacher. Je me laisse faire, puis sans prévenir me baisse pantalon et caleçon avec... Mon sexe se dresse immédiatement et elle l'empoigne presque dans la seconde qui vient... Et commence la plus douce torture qui soit. Lentement elle me masturbe puis vient lécher le gland, puis se met progressivement à accélérer. Ce contact avec la langue et sa bouche si chaude, me font frémir comme un possédé. Je la supplie de ralentir, ce qu'elle fait car elle sait pertinemment que je m'excite trop vite. Pour faire passer le temps, elle me lèche derrière les bourses, puis remonte tout doucement le long de la verge. Enfin elle reprend sa danse du diable puis toujours plus vite me masturbe et me suce en même temps. Je ne puis plus tenir et relâche l'intégralité dans sa bouche de petite vicieuse gourmande.

Sakura : hmmmmm, on voit que sa fait longtemps.

Naruto : Toi, attends que je reprenne mon souffle, je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs...

Sakura : Oui j'en veux maintenant, viens!!!!!

Elle me détache, je la bascule par terre, je lui empoigne un sein, et utilise ma langue pour lui masser le clitoris. De mon autre main je la pénètre violemment. Elle crie de plaisir, mes mouvements sont lents et ordonnés pour se faire de plus en plus rapide et fougasse. Puis soudain sans prévenir j'arrête tout!!!

Sakura : NON!!!!! Naruto n'arrête pas je t'en prie!!!

Naruto : Patience ma jolie, patience.

Sakura : Sadique!

Elle a raison je suis légèrement sadique. Je la laisse retrouver ses esprit puis entreprend de lui embrasser l'intégralité de son corps nu.

Sakura : Viens, vite où je me finis toute seule!

Alors là hors de question, j'ai quand même pas fais tout ce travail pour rien! D'un coup sec et précis, relevant de long mois d'expérience, je me suis ratais plus d'une foi, de trou..... je la pénètre! Elle hurle son plaisir mais ce n'est pas suffisant, je sais parfaitement ce qui la mènera au sommet! Je la retourne puis remet en place mon sexe. A chaque aller-retour je peux la voir se cambrer et son plaisir se lit sur son visage, cela m'excite encore plus, je lui saisi les deux seins et la redresse contre mon corps, j'accélère mes mouvements, je la sens se déhancher complètement! Soudain, sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit je me vide en elle.

Sakura : !!!!!!!!

Nous nous allongeons, vaincu.

Quoique vous en pensiez, je tiens à vous le dire tout de suite! Non, Sakura n'est pas une salope! C'est une fille perdu qui ne sait pas par où commencer! Une salope, c'est une fille qui joue les aguicheuses et qui vous envoie sur les roses au moment d'assumer! Oui oui, faîtes pas les innocentes les deux grognasses du fond!! Bref c'est une fille mini jupe talon aiguille, qui passe son temps à vous chauffer, venir se coller à vous, vous susurrez des mots....... En général tout va bien tant que vous avez l'argent pour vous le permettre, mais le jour où vous avez envie de voir de l'évolution, vous devenez moins intéressant.... J'en ai une compilation chez moi, entre les « non désolé je veux pas sacrifier notre amitié » où les « je ne ressens aucuns sentiments pour toi »! Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas nous tournez autour comme ça! Heureusement vous n'êtes pas toutes comme cela mesdemoiselles et parmi vous se trouve même quelque perle très rare!!! Mon numéro? C'est.......... j'en ai pas! Sakura ne m'a jamais promis de sortir avec moi, nous avons fait ça le plus naturellement du monde, il s'agit de plaisir et de désir charnel.... Vous ne comprenez pas? Il ne vous est jamais arrivé de désirer faire l'amour à quelqu'un sans pour autant approfondir vos sentiments?

Naruto : Je dois rentrer Sakura!

Sakura : Déjà... Cigarette? Dommage on aurait pu remettre le couvert!

Naruto : Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas abuser des bonnes choses.

C'est une chose à laquelle je fais attention avec Sakura. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'attache à moi! Je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne m'aime pas et je ne veux pas la rendre malheureuse...

Sakura : Tu repasses quand?

Naruto : Comme d'habitude.... Quand tu en auras besoin. A plus Sakura.

Je sors de l'appartement, je n'ai pas entendu son au revoir, car elle ne me l'a pas dit! Sakura n'aime pas dire au revoir, elle a l'impression que l'on ne viendra plus la voir.... je marche lentement vers chez Sasuke, fumant une autre cigarette, je réfléchi. Je ne veux plus de cette situation, mais je ne peux pas non plus la laisser tomber! Pas comme ça! Je vais quand même forcer Sasuke à sortir avec elle. Non, je dois trouver autre chose. Mais quoi? Vous avez pas une idée vous? C'est bien gentil de ne faire que lire, faut mériter la suite de mon histoire aussi!!! J'arrive chez Sasuke, ils sont tous deux en train de dormir. Il est 18h30, je monte me laver et me changer, je dormirai dans la voiture même si c'est pas très chic. Si s'était pour moi j'irai en vêtement ample pour être plus à l'aise plutôt que ces costumes de pingouins! Pauvres bêtes.... Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Sasuke! Ils sont réveillés, je descends, attrape la clope que mon meilleur ami me lance et monte en voiture... Au lieu de dormir je vais faire quelque chose d'utile.... Réfléchir à ma prochaine nouvelle ne serait pas inutile! De plus si Sasuke peut m'aider, j'aurai intérêt à avoir quelque chose! Je ne sais vraiment pas, je me suis essayé à la politique, l'économie, l'Homme, l'écologie, les banques.... En faîtes la plupart des sujets que j'ai choisi sont controversés....

On arrive devant, le voiturier récupère les clefs, très classe! On monte les escaliers, Sasuke montre les invitations au vigile, vous savez, ces armoires de deux mètres sur deux... Pourquoi pas le luxe? Une satyre puissance sur la luxure et la décadence, en comparaison au pauvre ouvrier qui bosse quarante heures par semaine payé au lance pierre.

Sasuke : Naruto, réveil!

Naruto : Hmmmm?

Sasuke : Ton manteau, pour le vestiaire.

Konoha-maru : Tête en l'air Naruto-san?

Naruto : Je pensais écrire une autre nouvelle prochainement.

Sasuke : Tant mieux.

Naruto : Je vais au bar, recherchez l'inspiration parmi les liqueurs de Kami-sama!

Sasuke : Mollo quand-même! Ne te rends pas ridicule je t'en prie!

Naruto : Hmm.

Je me tourne en direction de cet fontaine d'abondance et avance d'un pas rapide pour éviter de me faire percuter! Malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer le décor du plafond et des murs. J'observe une peinture représentant une ville morte de nuit.

BOOOOOUUUUUMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! !!!!!!

!!!!!!!!

Il fallait que cela arrive... Me faire percuter en plein milieu d'une soirée mondaine parce que je suis trop tête en l'air... Je tourne la tête pour voir à qui vais-je devoir m'excuser, mais je reste sans voix!

J'ai trouvé le prochain sujet de ma nouvelle!!! Elle.....

Traduction :

Kami-sama : Dieu

Et c'est parti.... Le « je tourne en rond autour du pot sans jamais tomber dedans » va commencer........... Commentaire please!


	4. Nous avons assez attendu

Donc là ça va devenir un peu plus compliqué, le POV Hinata sera en italique et le POV Naruto sera en normal!

_Bilan du crash, une robe tachée, un verre cassé, un homme à terre et une humiliation publique.... Père va me tuer... Ou alors c'est peut-être mon jour de chance et il n'a rien vu trop occupé à discuter d'un énième gros contrat avec le pays des Rizières. Je profite de cet instant de répit pour observer la victime! Celle-ci est allongée de tout son long sur mes jambes! Il se redresse : cheveux blond en batailles, lui donnant un air sauvage, la peau légèrement halé, un sourire grand comme un soleil scotché au visage, les yeux d'un bleu océan si profond et à la fois si triste... Et ces trois marques sur chaque joue, je me rappelle que mon père m'avait mise en garde contre un homme de ce genre : UZUMAKI Naruto!_

Elle... Une beauté...Des cheveux bleu nuit avec des reflets violacés, la peau blanche et douce au premier coup d'œil, une taille et un visage fin, des yeux de perles! J'ai longtemps cherché La Beauté! Je ne parle pas que de beauté physique, il y en a assez sur la terre! Je parle aussi de beauté intérieur! Sans cette beauté aucune femme ne peut être parfaite! Cette fille transpire la beauté! Et ces yeux?! On m'a dit un jour « qui dit œil blanc, dit HYÛGA »! Ce n'est pas mon jour de chance! Il a fallu que je rentre la tête la première dans une HYÛGA, donc pas si parfaite que ça... D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup il en montre la queue!

Hiashi : Encore toi Hinata, je suis guère étonné de te retrouver dans cette situation!

Hinata : Veuillez me pardonner Père, cela ne se reproduira pas!

_Baisse l'échine ma fille, il se découragera plus vite! Ne dit rien, subit, cela passera!_

Hiashi : Tu dit cela à chaque fois! Je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore renié!

Colère... Sentiment qui vous retourne l'estomac autant de fois que possible, cette boule à la gorge qui ne demande qu'a exploser. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Pourquoi je me soucierai de cette HYÛGA, cette fille à papa? Après tout je pourrai simplement m'éclipser sans demander mon reste, Hiashi à l'air occupé à martyriser sa pauvre fille. Elle... Une beauté..... Je vais faire la chose la plus stupide de ma vie : aider une HYÛGA!

Naruto : Pardonnez moi de m'immiscer dans la conversation Hiashi-SAN.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prends? Il veut sa part de réprimande aussi?_

Ça y est il est focalisé sur moi! Il s'est arrêté net, rien qu'au son de ma voix si douce à ses nobles oreilles! Il se tourne vers moi et je peux voir dans son regard d'abord la surprise, puis le dégout! Ce regard, je le hais, je serais prêt à tuer n'importe qui portant ce regard vers moi! Mais je dois rester maître de moi! Sortir de ses gonds devant Hiashi HYÛGA est une grave erreur tactique. Sasuke pourrai en pâtir et ce n'est absolument pas mon but!

Hiashi : Naruto! J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais mêlé à cela! Qu'est-ce qu'un écrivain raté dans ton genre fait parmi les grands du monde? Es-tu venu me craché ton venin à la figure une fois de plus?

Cool, zen attitude.... Il n'a toujours pas digéré ma critique sur sa main basse des affaires bancaires de Konoha! Il s'est même arrangé pour mettre mon dossier à la banque centrale, ce qui n'est pas de bonne augure pour moi. De plus c'est également grâce à lui si les éditeurs de Konoha me claquent la porte au nez!

Naruto : Je suis très honoré, Hiashi-san, de votre compliment : je ne suis plus un scribouillard à déficience mentale comme vous m'aviez qualifié il y a peu! Néanmoins c'est peu charitable de votre part de comparer mes paroles ainsi que mes écrits au tristement célèbre Orochimaru! Si vous voulez savoir je suis entré par la petite porte du fond afin de ne pas imposer ma présence au dieux du monde...

_Il est fou? Il veut mourir? On ne provoque pas impunément Hiashi HYÛGA! Père va le massacrer!_

Hiashi : Insolent je vais te.....

Sasuke : Vous ne ferez rien du tout! Naruto est mon invité, vous savez ce que cela signifie? Si vous le touchez ne serait-ce que d'un cheveux alors les contrats entre la HYÛGASA et la UCHIWA Corp. seront caduques!

Pile à l'heure Sasuke, comme d'habitude... Je le vois tenter de contenir sa rage, le visage déformé par la fureur, puis il reprend son masque d'impassibilité. Il se retourne avance un peu, puis s'arrête :

Hiashi : Je vous laisse en finir, entre déchets vous devriez bien arrivé à vous entendre sur quelque chose!

Déchet, déchet, déchet........... Je vais le........

_Hinata : Merci, et désolé de tout cela..._

_Je m'incline pour lui montrer mes sincères remerciements._

Le son de sa voix m'a remis les pieds sur Terre! On n'attaque pas Hiashi HYÛGA de dos! Néanmoins je répugne à ce que quelqu'un s'incline devant moi! Surtout elle...

Naruto : Relèves toi! Sois digne, ne baisse jamais la tête devant quiconque ou il t'écrasera! Pourquoi t'excuses tu? C'est moi qui t'es bousculé! C'est à moi de m'excuser!

Mon ton se veut cassant mais bizarrement ma voix est chevrotante comme si je regrettais mes paroles!

Sasuke : Naruto, sois moins froid avec elle! Elle ne t'a pas encore jeté de pierre il me semble!

Naruto : Je n'y peux rien je hais les HYÛGA plus que tout au monde!!!

_Hinata : Si vous saviez comme je me hais moi-même, vous n'auriez pas besoin d'être si peu sociable avec moi!_

_Oui, je me hais moi même, je suis petite et laide! Dénué d'intelligence et pas assez forte pour être la fille de Hiashi HYÛGA! Mais je reste tout de même Hinata, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste et je ferais tout pour le garder!_

A ces mots, je relève la tête et le regard surpris je me tourne vers Sasuke, qui est bien compatissant pour une fois... Je fais alors ma deuxième grosse bêtise de la soirée :

Naruto : Désolé... J'ai eu tort de m'emporter!

Sasuke : Hinata, je te présente le plus grand écrivain maudit et pessimiste de tout le pays du feu : Naruto UZUMAKI! Naruto, voici la femme la plus idéaliste de Konoha : Hinata HYÛGA.

_Hinata : Enchanté._

_Un écrivain maudit? Pessimiste? C'est donc cela! Il n'a jamais été publié! Est-ce pour cela qu'il est aussi triste?_

Naruto : De même!

Elle me fascine! D'habitude, je suis plutôt bavard, et je n'hésite pas à me lancer dans des débats d'envergures, mais en sa présence je suis incapable de sortir un mot!

Sasuke : Naruto, je t'ai ramené un verre, sortons. Nous avons assez attirer l'attention comme cela!

_Nous sortons sur la terrasse, l'air est doux, la température excellente, comme d'habitude, je profite de ce silence pour le dévorer des yeux! Pourquoi suis-je si attirer par lui! Je ressens un magnétisme époustouflant émanent de lui... Pourquoi mon ventre papillonne t-il?_

Sasuke : Bravo Naruto! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te faire remarqué.

Naruto : Désolé, mais les « grosses fortunes qui la jouent façons impériales », ça me gonfle!

_Hinata : Vous êtes écrivain? Qu'avez-vous dit de mon père pour qu'il vous haïsse à ce point?_

Naruto : Hmm.... Cela remonte à mes années d'études en littératures à KODAI.

J'allume une cigarette, ressentant soudainement la nostalgie de ces belles années d'insouciances. J'ai passé quatre ans dans cette prestigieuse université! J'y suis entré grâce à une bourse qu'avait laisser le Sandaime pour les enfants orphelin! Paix à son âme le vieux! Quatre ans de bourrage de crâne, de travail, d'effort, de crise de nerf pour finalement ressortir et découvrir la dure vérité du monde! Quel connerie!

Naruto : J'étais en dernière année, je m'occupais de la section littérature, critiques et satyres du journal de l'école! Lorsque ton père a fait main basse sur le système bancaire de la ville, puis du pays, j'ai par deux fois publié une virulente critique sur ses méthodes de capitalisations des marchés économiques du Pays du Feu! Je lui ai fait perdre quelques contrats car à l'époque nous avions étendu la distribution du journal à la ville entière! Je suppose qu'il n'a pas digéré!

_Mon héros! Finalement c'est bel et bien mon jour de chance! Je pourrais bien m'associer à lui pour mon projet....._

Dans un coin reculé de la ville, à l'abri des regards indiscret, des hommes tous habillés de kimono noires avec des nuages rouges se réunissent!

Voix1 : Le projet est bientôt fini, nous allons pouvoir commencer la deuxième phase!

Voix2 : Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, depuis des mois qu'on se cache, je commence à en avoir marre de ne plus voir la lumière du jour!

Voix3 : Du calme Kizame! Ne gâchons pas des années de préparations sur une impulsion subite!

Kizame : Ça va Itachi-kun, on peut bien se détendre!

Voix4 : Écoutez les ceux-la! Un vrai petit couple!

Itachi : Tu peux parler Sasori-san, toi et Deidara, vous ressemblez à deux petits vieux en maison de retraite...

Deidara : Teme, je vais te....

Voix1 : Cela suffit!!! Vous vous croyez dans une cour de récréation? Exécutez le plan selon les modalités prescrites et nous nous en sortirons!

Voix5 : Et en ce qui concerne notre responsable de presse? Nous n'avons encore déniché personne...

Voix1 : Patience est mère de vertu! Tout vient à point qui sait attendre! Je veux quelqu'un avec un talent inné pour montrer le monde sous son vrai visage! Pas un écrivaillon à la noix...

Voix5 : Bien maître, je me mets donc à sa recherche!

Le noir se fait, plus aucuns bruits, sauf la respiration régulière de celui qui semble être le chef, puis un léger bruit de pas!

Voix6 : C'est commencé, anata?

Voix1 : Oui, mon amour. Nous avons assez attendu, le temps de la destruction est arrivé!

Traduction :

Teme : enfoiré

Anata : chéri

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Comprenez vous les quelques mots japonais que j'ai mis, sinon je mettrais la traduction!


	5. le plan d'Hinata

Donc, j'ai rassemblé tout les différents couples proposés par les différent lecteur sur les différents sites de publications (dont celui-ci évidemment) et j'en ai conclu les couples suivants : le tradi NaruXHina, KonohaXHanabi, SasukeXtenten (jamais vu envie de voir ce que ça donne), NejiXIno (pas bête jollyroger), ShikaXtem (inséparable ces deux là je vois pas comment les caser ailleurs!), SaiXshino ( je suis pas YAOI, je n'aime pas à vrai dire, mais je vais tenter l'expérience quand même), KibaXSakuraXLee ( vous comprendrais quand vous lirez), ChojiXKurenai! Vos impressions???

Encore une nuit sans lune, à me morfondre du haut de mes falaises préférées, la bouteille de saké dans une main et la cigarette dans l'autre. Vraiment je me demande quel est l'idiot qui a écrit « les jours passent mais ne se ressemblent pas »! Il aurait dû tourner sa langue au moins cent fois avant de sortir une ineptie pareille... Depuis cette soirée, j'ai recommencé à écrire une nouvelle, cette fois avec un thème moins morbide mais j'y insère tout de même quelque chose de tragique. J'y peut rien je suis comme cela! Comment? Je suis toujours aussi baka? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là alors?

_Ça y est! J'ai tout lu, j'ai demandé à Sasuke de me prêter les rares exemplaires qui l'a en sa possession. Je suis resté de marbre durant toute la lecture, mais quand j'ai refermé la dernière page du dernier livre, je me suis effondré en larmes... Pourquoi un homme, qui voit la vie de cette manière, ne s'est-il pas encore suicidé? Comment fait-il pour survivre? Je compatis à sa douleurs car je le vis chaque jour. Néanmoins je me dis chaque soir que demain est un nouveau jour qui nous apporte de nouvelles opportunités. Cet optimiste à toute épreuve, c'est ce qui me permet de survivre ici mais lui sans cela, comment fait-il? Est-ce Sasuke qui veille au grain? Ou a t-il une petite amie pour qui il peut survivre?_

_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Père s'est arrangé pour qu'il ne soit pas publié! Des écrits de ce genre sont prohibés dans un monde d'argent comme le notre. Cela provoquerait un tollé chez les classes moyennes et ouvrières, un bouleversement politique et économique majeur... C'est peut-être ça qu'il faudrait au monde. Lui montré la vérité, le mettre devant et ne lui laisser aucun moyen de faire demi-tour, seulement le choix entre deux chemins, l'un étant la vie, et l'autre la mort! Mais je ne peux faire cela toute seule. Si j'ai les moyens, je n'ai pas le talent nécessaire pour faire comprendre aux gens la gravité de la situation... Mais Naruto-san peut le faire, il a la fibre idéal, et puis je veux le revoir, je veux changer son regard. Je veux le voir sourire, et non pas qu'il fasse semblant. C'est pourquoi je me rends à la falaise. Sasuke m'a dit que s'il n'était pas chez lui, il ne pouvait qu'être là. Je vais lui proposer mon plan, je vais le changer, je vais lui dire.... Lui dire? Mais lui dire quoi? J'ai chaud tout d'un coup!_

J'ai la tête qui tourne, je dois être en overdose de saké! Mais je vais quand même pas gaspiller le reste! Du saké d'Ichiraku, s'il me voyait le jeter, il me poursuivrait avec ses couteaux dans tout Konoha! Tiens! Des bruit de pas, il n'y a personne d'habitude ici, surtout à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit! Elle... Une beauté... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici!

Naruto : Hinata HYÛGA, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

_Hinata : Je suis venu te parler!_

Naruto : Hmmmmm.... Me parler? Alors tu ne devrais pas être ici. Si ton père l'apprenais tu aurais pas mal d'ennuis et je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sortir des petits tracas quotidien familiale!

Pourquoi suis-je en colère? Es-ce parce qu'elle est là? Oui ça ne peut qu'être ça! Mais pourquoi contre elle? Je n'ai aucune rancœur contre elle, au contraire, je ne sais pas quel sentiment me tiraille en sa présence! Pas besoin de me mentir après tout! Je sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis en colère! C'est parce qu'elle est là, et que je suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette au vue de la bouteille! En fait je suis en colère contre moi-même! Baka!

_Hinata : Mon père peut penser ce qu'il veut! Je suis seule juge de mes fréquentations, de plus il me considère comme une moins que rien, il ne fait qu'attendre le moindre faux pas de ma part pour m'enlever le titre d'héritière! Et puis s'il n'est toujours pas content, et bien JE L'EMMERDE!_

_Il me regarde les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes! Et moi j'ai de plus en plus chaud tout d'un coup! Il explose de rire devant moi!_

_Hinata : Ne te moque pas de moi! Je te jure je le ferais!_

Naruto : Je ne me moque pas! C'est juste qu'on voit bien que tu n'as pas l'habitude de dire ces choses là! La distinguée Hinata qui dit merde à son papounet!

Elle est rouge comme une tomate! L'ai-je vexé à ce point?

_J'ai vraiment très très chaud!!_

Naruto : Assis toi et prend une coupe de saké avec moi, ça te feras du bien.

_Hinata : Merci mais je ne bois pas!_

Naruto : Alors inutile de discuter, tu n'auras pas assez de verres dans l'estomac pour parler le même langage que moi! A moins que tu ne saches pas boire, on a dû certainement te mettre en garde contre les ravages de l'alcool dans ta famille! En plus tu dois avoir des séances antialcoolismes au lycée non?

_Je n'ai plus chaud, je bouillonne de rage! Comment peut-il avoir un tel effet sur moi?! Je m'assois à ces cotés, lui prends des mains la bouteille et me sert une coupe puis la boit cul sec..._

_Hinata : D'abord je suis à l'université KODAI, j'ai vingt-deux ans, en âge de boire, ensuite dépêche toi de me resservir je n'ai pas que ça à faire!_

Je sais pas quel regard je dois lui lancer en ce moment, ce qui est sur c'est que ma mâchoire traine quelque part par terre. J'éclate d'un rire franc, puis je nous ressers un verre! Nous continuons ainsi pendant une heure peut-être, rigolant sur différents sujets, je parviens à la faire rire plusieurs fois. Dieu que j'aime ce sourire, la joie du monde entier est contenu dans ce sourire! Néanmoins je ne devrais pas me faire des idées. C'est une HYÛGA, et Hiashi ne permettra jamais que sa fille fréquente quelqu'un comme moi! Mais je sais qu'au plus profond de moi je ne pourrai laisser s'échapper ce sourire sans y perdre quelques plumes au passage!

_J'ai de nouveau très très chaud! Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de l'alcool! Bon c'est vrai j'ai déjà eu quelques soirées étudiantes éméchées. Mais rien de vraiment bien sérieux. Dans l'état, je pourrais lui sauté dessus sans aucune retenu puis l'embrassé comme une possédé! J'ai vraiment très très chaud... je l'écoute parler, il y a de la passion dans ses paroles, malgré le saké, je sais que ses mots sorte directement du cœur. J'ai pu entrevoir tout à l'heure, une certaine flamme dans ses yeux, et la tristesse l'espace d'un instant, s'est voilée pour laissée place à une joie de vivre que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant dans aucun regard. Quel homme es-tu Naruto UZUMAKI? Viens-tu vraiment de Mars comme tous les hommes ou d'ailleurs?_

Naruto : Pour une HYÛGA, tu me plais bien Hinata!

_Je vais exploser tellement j'ai chaud, il faut que j'enlève ce pull!_

Naruto : Viens avec moi, je t'emmène chez Ichiraku, nous pourrons terminer notre discutions et tu pourra me dire de quoi tu voulais qu'on parle.

_Hinata : Ichiraku? C'est quoi?_

Naruto : Le meilleur endroit de tout Konoha après celui-là!

_Il me prend la main et m'entraine vers les escaliers. Marcher me rends peu peu mes esprits, et pour la première fois, je me rends compte à quel point Konoha est magnifique vu d'ici! Je te comprends Naruto, je comprends pourquoi tu viens si souvent ici. Et je comprends ce que m'a dit Sasuke quand il a mentionné cet endroit : « c'est le seul endroit où tu trouveras le véritable Naruto ». Il me traine dans un dédale de rue pour enfin arrivé devant une petite bicoque, un stand de ramen..._

Naruto : Chef, une table pour deux, une bouteille de saké et deux maxi-portion ramen!

Teuchi : C'est parti! Oh! Naruto tu n'es pas avec Sakura pour une fois. C'est bien...

_Mon cœur a raté un battement, Sakura, alors il n'est pas seul!_

Elle fait une drôle de tête tout à coup. Serait-ce parce que le chef a mentionné le nom de Sakura?

Naruto : Sakura est une amie d'enfance! C'est une des nombreuses groupies de Sasuke. Plus il fuit, plus elle se colle.

_Hinata : Pourquoi te justifies-tu? Je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir!_

Naruto : Dans ce cas là pourquoi es-tu en colère?

_Shimata! Il a réponse à tous, mais il a raison. Je n'ai pas à être en colère...._

Naruto : Alors? Je t'écoute...

_Hinata : Avant tout j'ai une question à te poser : selon toi, quel est l'avenir du monde actuel?_

Elle me pose cette question avec un sérieux que je n'avais encore jamais vu de la soirée. Néanmoins sa question n'exaspère : il est une heure et demi du matin, je suis à moitié soul, donc pas vraiment en état de débattre. Quoiqu'il en soit, sans que je sache pourquoi, je décide de lui répondre :

Naruto : Quatre lettres....

Elle me fixe incrédule, elle ne comprend visiblement pas. Ah oui j'ai pas mis en marche le décodeur Naruto!

Naruto : B-O-U-M. Boum... Le monde va s'autodétruire... Ou plutôt l'homme va détruire le monde... Avec ses guerres, sa politique, ses machines, et l'arme la plus dangereuse de ce monde : l'argent! C'est la pire des inventions, car quand on a de l'argent on possède quelque chose. Et l'homme adore posséder, mais comme il adore aussi ce qu'il ne peut posséder, il doit le protéger. Pour le protéger, il y a les armes, à feu, tranchantes, atomiques, j'en passe et des meilleurs. D'ici trente ans il y aura des armes à plasma ou des pistolets lasers! Ceux qui sont au sommet appellent cela la vie, pour moi c'est la mort. Il y a néanmoins un autre nom peu compris : le pouvoir... C'est dans la nature humaine, on est doué pour cela! Le pire est que nous impliquons la Terre elle même dans cette histoire! Nous l'éventrons pour la piller de ses richesses, nous inversons ses climats, nous tuons a foison les espèces animales pour nous nourrir plus que nécessaire, parfois même nous tuons pour le plaisir... L'Homme est fou, et il est perdu!

_Hinata : Alors que dirais tu de changer ce monde, en changeant les Hommes?_

Naruto : C'est impossible, crois-moi depuis trois ans que j'observe le monde après avoir vu la réalité en face, et aucunes améliorations malgré de nombreux signes... Au contraire on s'enfonce de plus en plus. Nous sommes perdus, et je pense même que lorsque nous aurons touché le fond, nous creuserons encore...

_Je me suis levé, et je l'ai baffé... Quel conne il va me tuer!_

_Hinata : Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! Je suis sur que l'Homme est capable du mieux, comme il a été capable du pire! Et puis tant qu'on a pas essayer, on ne peut savoir ce qui ce passera!_

Ça brûle... mais pas seulement la joue, quelque chose dans la poitrine aussi... Je ne me mettrai pas en colère, j'ai compris dès le début qu'elle est une idéaliste et les idéaliste ont du mal a entendre la vérité en face!

_Je me suis rassise, l'adrénaline est retombée et je vois qu'il réfléchit. Quel idiote j'ai été, je n'aurai pas dû, mais c'est parti tout seul! Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il vient de me dire!_

_Hinata : Excuse moi de t'avoir giflé! Je n'ai pas à t'imposer ma façon de penser!_

Naruto : Je ne retiens pas pour cette fois! Que pensais tu obtenir en venant me voir? Un soutien?

_Hinata : Non! Ton talent : je voudrai changé les Hommes par les écrits et la parole. C'est une chose qu'on ne contrôle pas! Lorsqu'une parole est dite, elle se propage et se répand par le bouche à oreille. Tout ce qu'il faut pour l'accomplir est un support de base et quelqu'un qui a du talent pour dire les choses! Je crois que tu as ce talent en toi UZUMAKI Naruto!_

Naruto : Et comment comptes-tu faire lire ce que j'écris? Ton père m'a fermé les portes des maisons d'éditions et internet est contrôlé par le gouvernement.

_Hinata : La HYÛGA Corp est une multinationale qui gère beaucoup de domaines différents! Notamment la publicité affichable : les affiches, les panneaux, les écrans géants. Il y a aussi les boites mails! Imagine tes histoires dans toute les boites mails du monde._

Naruto : Mais tu ne pourras jamais afficher une nouvelle entière sur un panneau publicitaire!

_Hinata : C'est pour ça que tu dois changer de mode d'écriture : le mieux et le plus transportable, c'est la poésie, car c'est ce qui se fait de plus cour et de plus complet._

Naruto : Alors ce seront des poèmes satyriques! Je suppose que comme ni moi ni toi n'avons de compétences élevé en informatique pour pirater le centrale informatique, il y aura l'intervention d'une troisième personne?

_Hinata : Oui, un ami d'enfance en qui j'ai entièrement confiance..._

Naruto : D'accord!

_Hinata : Et puis je pense aussi trouver d'autres support, mais j'hésite dans......... Comment?_

Naruto : J'ai dit d'accord! Je marche...

_Est-ce l'alcool ou le cœur, je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai serré en l'en étouffer. Je suis si heureuse qu'il ait accepté! Je crois que c'est depuis longtemps le plus beau jour de ma vie, surtout parce que je sais à présent que je le reverrais, et même plus souvent!_

POV Sasuke

Me marier!! Le conseil en a de bonne, je vous jure! Un coup de publicité pour l'entreprise voilà tout! Ou encore des accords commerciaux! Et cette fille, Karin, un pot de glu encore pire que Sakura... J'en ai plus qu'assez de les voir gérer ma vie comme bon leur semble. Le problème c'est que je ne les contrôle pas. L'entreprise est en bourse et sans conseil d'administration je serais dans l'illégalité, et je n'ai qu'un veto partiel dans le choix des membres. Le seul moyen de les évincés est de devenir actionnaire majoritaire. Mais je ne peux me permettre de jouer toute ma fortune la dedans. Du moins je n'ai pas encore assez, et ce qui est déjà investi ne me rapporte pas assez pour me permettre une telle action. Comme j'envie Naruto, sa liberté, son franc parler, il n'aurait aucun problème pour les envoyer se faire voir... Tiens un message? Sakura....... Un dîner, pas envie! Hop j'envoie le texto et basta. Je vais aller me balader en moto tiens, cela me changera les idées!!

POV Konoha-maru

Brune, les yeux de glace, la peau laiteuse mais douce au toucher, un air arrogant collé au visage.... Comment j'ai fait pour tombé amoureux d'elle! HYÛGA Hanabi... Une peste qui se trouve dans ma classe, dernière année de lycée... Mais elle est intelligente, délicate, et lorsqu'elle est loin de toutes ces obligations, c'est une toute autre femme. Je n'ai pu le voir qu'une seule fois et cela a suffit a me rendre fou d'elle : c'était pendant le voyage de fin d'année en première. Nous étions tout les deux seul dans le foyer de l'hôtel, son téléphone sonne, on lui annonce sans aucunes émotions que sa nourrice est décédée. Une fois le téléphone raccroché elle s'est levé pour partir à l'extérieur pleurer seul! Je l'ai rejoint puis je l'ai prise dans mes bras sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être ai-je été touché de voir que même les plus forts d'entre nous peuvent être si faibles dans des moments pareils! Elle m'a raconté tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et je connais à présent ces moindres faiblesses. Le lendemain, elle ma prise à parti et m'a fait jurer de ne jamais répéter ce que j'avais vu et entendu de sa bouche... Mais je n'oublierai jamais les yeux qu'elle avait à ce moment là, c'est pourquoi je veux pour toujours protéger cette personne qui m'est cher! Jiji-san me disait que c'était ça, la volonté du feu!

Alors vos impressions? J'inclurai des petits POV de chacun des personnages en fin de chapitre avant de les faire agir pleinement dans l'histoire...


	6. Cela porte un nom

Je suis assez triste de m'être fait refuser la publication de ma fic sur un site, que je ne nommerai pas par respect pour leur travail, car celle-ci contiendrai un langage trop théâtrale et un lemon!!! Pourtant il existe des interdictions de mineurs pour palier le problème, et je ne vois pas en quoi utiliser un langage théâtrale peut gêner, au contraire, c'est ce qui fait la richesse de ma fiction je pense. Du coup j'ai du tout supprimer car je n'ai pas que ça à faire de tout adapté spécialement pour ce site! Mais bon arrêtons de polémiquer et à nos crayons : bonne lecture!

Sasuke : Alors, avec Hinata comment ça c'est passé?

Naruto : Elle m'a giflé, elle m'a sauté dessus et m'a serré dans ses bras si fort, que j'ai cru mourir d'étouffement puis nous avons bu comme jamais elle n'a dû boire de toute sa vie! A telle point que j'ai dû la raccompagner chez elle et la faire passer par une fenêtre......

Sasuke me regarde bouche bée, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, puis rends son air « j'en foutiste »... Nous sommes au travail, le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée, cet après-midi je compte commencer un de ces fameux poèmes qu'elle m'a demandé, puis nous irons voir la troisième personne... Bien sur personne à part moi et Hinata, est au courant de notre projet. En effet selon les lois en vigueur du pays cela pourrait être interprété comme du terrorisme, je pense que ça l'est déjà puisqu'elle compte pirater le centrale informatique. Mais avec son optimiste à toute épreuve, mademoiselle pense que si nous sommes pris cela ne nous vaudra qu'une petite amende.... Je ne pensais pas jusqu'à hier que l'optimisme pouvais conduire à la naïveté.

Lorsque je suis rentré, en pleine descente alcoolique, je me suis demandé ce qu'il m'avait pris de dire oui sans prendre la peine de vraiment bien réfléchir. Pourquoi ai-je accepté si facilement? On peut penser que c'est parce que j'étais soul, mais je crois que c'est autre chose. Les yeux qu'elle avait à ce moment là : les yeux d'une femme pleine d'assurance, prête à tout, sans aucun regret. Je ne voyais plus la petite fille timide qui avait si peur du monde extérieur, je voyais une femme forte! Oui, c'est cela qui m'a poussé a dire oui. Et puis ce qu'elle m'a dit après : « Je crois en toi Naruto, tu es la personne en qui je crois le plus... » Est-ce l'alcool ou le cœur, je ne le saurais peut-être jamais, et c'est pour ça que je veux la revoir, elle m'intrigue. Jamais personne m'a fait cet effet là. Je crois que ça porte un nom ce sentiment, mais j'ai si peur de le prononcer : Amour...

Sasuke : Tu compte la revoir?

Naruto : Nous nous voyons cet après-midi si tout va bien. Elle m'a invité à venir la voir au campus.

Sasuke : Hmmmm, fait attention à Hiashi , je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour l'empêcher de se faire les griffes sur toi...

Naruto : Alors n'intervient plus, je ne veux pas te gêner.

Konoha-maru : Naruto-san, je peux passer te voir ce soir?

Naruto : Hmmm?

Konoha-maru : J'ai un devoir de japonais ancien, je n'arrive pas à comprendre certaine chose...

Du japonais ancien? Il me croit assez idiot pour ne pas savoir qu'il y a belle lurette que le japonais ancien n'est enseigné qu'en option au lycée, et je sais parfaitement qu'il a choisi mathématique appliqué! Il doit avoir quelque chose d'important a me demander... Ce Konoha-maru, je le considère comme un petit frère, c'est le deuxième après Sasuke qui a cru en moi. Et c'est moi qui l'ai sorti de la spirale infernal du désespoir après la mort de son grand-père et de son oncle...

Naruto : D'accord, mais ne vient pas avant dix-neuf heures s'il te plait, et je ne serais peut-être pas seul!

Konoha-maru : Hai, sempai, ne t'en fait pas je ne te dérangerais pas longtemps!

_Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de tout, juste qu'il a dit oui, et qu'il devait faire chaud car j'ai oublié mon pull! Je me rappelle aussi ses yeux : cette flamme, mon cœur en bat la chamade rien que d'y penser. Ça papillonne dans mon ventre, comme la dernière fois! Je découvre quelque chose d'inconnu, une chose contre laquelle beaucoup de mes précepteur m'ont mis en garde, sauf ma nourrice qui me disait que s'était un arbre à qui je devais ma présence sur la Terre. L'Amour... L'Amour est un arbre qui ne peut donner ses fruits que lorsque sont en présence de l'un et de l'autre, deux être qui s'accordent pour une vie éternelle! Elle a rajouté que lorsqu'on avoue son amour à une personne et que celui-ci est réciproque, un nouvel arbre pousse! Est-ce cela que j'attends depuis si longtemps? Alors je dois le revoir pour être sur! Je devrai lui dire..._

_Hanabi : Grande sœur!_

_Hinata : Qu'y a t-il Hanabi?_

_Hanabi : Je peux te poser une question?_

_Hinata : ????_

_Hanabi : Qu'est-ce que tu penses de SARUTOBI Konoha-maru?_

_Hinata : Pourquoi tu me le demandes?_

_Hanabi : Heu.... Parce que......._

_Je comprends, un nouvel arbre peut pousser aussi ici, dans cette famille!_

_Hinata : Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais j'ai pu voir que c'est quelqu'un de sérieux et d'enjoué! Il paraît aussi que comme son grand-père, c'est une personne doté d'un grand sens de la générosité!_

_Hanabi : Merci Grande sœur..._

_Hinata : Hanabi!_

_Hanabi : Oui?_

_Hinata : N'hésite pas, un nouvel arbre peut encore pousser! Bonne chance..._

_Hanabi : …... Oui...._

_Elle ressort, visiblement elle n'a pas compris, qu'elle est touchante! Sous ses airs de jeune fille forte et dure, se cache la tendresse et la timidité d'une jeune fille de 12 ans... Et j'en suis heureuse car cela signifie que mon père a beaucoup moins de prise sur elle! Depuis qu'il sait que je n'ai pas les capacités pour faire une bonne héritière, il forme en parallèle avec le lycée et avec les meilleurs précepteurs du pays ma petite sœur! Depuis elle est devenu froide et distante, car on lui a appris a se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Elle ne sort plus, n'a pas de camarades de classe, elle n'a pas d'amis en somme... C'est pour cela, que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir lorsqu'elle me voit et me parle de si haut. J'ai donc juré sur la tombe de ma regretté mère que je ferais tomber ces barrières! J'y parviens peu à peu..._

_Quinze heures... Je suis en retard, SHIMATA!!!! Je lui est donné l'horaire et le lieu et j'arrive encore a être en retard, quelle idiote! Je saute dans le bus, je braque presque le conducteur pour qu'il se dépêche un peu! Lui m'observe en riant et me dit que lui aussi lorsqu'il était jeune, elle était toujours en retard...Je descends et commence alors le plus long sprint de ma vie, j'en profite même pour jouer au rugby avec les quelques rares et pauvres promeneurs du campus... J'arrive enfin avec deux minutes de retards, et il n'est pas encore là... J'enrage, je me suis ridiculisé, je suis décoiffer en chiffon, tout ça pour rien........_

Fille1 : Naruto-samaaaaaaa....... Cela faisait si longtemps, vient donc boire un verre avec nous!

Naruto : Désolé les filles mais je suis déjà attendu...

Fille2 : Aahhh! Non, il est déjà pris, moi qui voulait lui donné ma virginité!!!

Les filles de KODAI sont toujours aussi déluré! Sasuke et moi à l'époque, avions notre fan-club attitré. L'ennui c'est que nous ne pouvions circuler librement car nous avions toujours un groupe collé à nous pour surveiller les éventuelles filles qui nous tourne autour... Je vous laisse deviné qui créa le fan-club Sasuke!!! J'arrive enfin, une dizaine de fille derrière moi, à l'endroit indiqué par Hinata, je suis un peu en retard, et cela à l'air de ne pas lui faire très plaisir!

Naruto : Pardon Hinata, mais j'ai croisé quelque vieilles connaissance en chemin...

Elle se penche et regarde d'un mauvais œil le groupe derrière moi, serait-elle jalouse???

_Quel culot, il ose se pointer avec une troupe de pouf et me dire de but en blanc « Désolé je suis en retard... »!_

Elle est visiblement en colère, je doit m'arranger pour que cela ne dégénère pas et j'ai une idée parfaite pour ça :

Naruto : Bon les filles cela suffit je souhaite commencer mon rendez-vous calmement!

Fille3 : Mais on ne te dérangera pas Naruto-sama!

Naruto : Écoutez, si vous me promettez de me laissez tranquille je vous donne l'adresse du travail de Sasuke...

Fille4 : C'est vrai!!!!!!! Je promets tout de suite!!!

Je leur donne l'adresse. Je sais, pauvre Sasuke, mais je n'ai qu'une parole alors.... Tant pis il viendra me demander un combat pour venger son honneur comme d'habitude!

_Pauvre Sasuke, comme je le plains! Je ne savais pas que Naruto était aussi populaire ici. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir ici finalement cela attirerai beaucoup trop l'attention._

_Hinata : Ça va te couter cher!_

Naruto : Comment ça? Tu plaisantes j'espère? Tu n'avais qu'a choisir un endroit moins voyant!

_Hinata : Hmmmm, allons-y, sinon nous allons être en retard._

_Nous nous faufilons à travers les nombreux bâtiments du campus pour arrivé finalement devant une résidence en cours de rénovation! Nous entrons et montons trois étages, à gauche, au fond à droite, puis troisième porte à droite..._

Naruto : Combien?

_Hinata : Hmmmm???_

Naruto : Combien cela va t-il me couter pour mon malencontreux et involontaire retard?

_Hinata : Un diner, chez toi, demain soir!_

Naruto : Je ne sais pas cuisiné...

_Hinata : Voilà une bonne occasion d'apprendre._

Trois coups brefs, puis trois plus longs et enfin, trois autres coups plus brefs! SOS! La porte s'ouvre sur un personnage de sexe masculin à l'air endormi et à moitié nu... Visiblement nous ne sommes pas arrivés au bon moment...

_Hinata : Désolé, je pensais que tu serais réveillés!_

Homme : A vrai dire je l'étais!

Voix venant de l'intérieur : SHIKAMARU!!!!! QUI C'EST?????

Shikamaru : C'est Hinata et son mec! ET ARRETE DE GUEULER, C'EST PAS UNE ETABLE ICI!! Galère... Entrez.

Hinata est rouge comme une tomate! Est-ce parce qu'on a dérangé le dit Shikamaru a un moment important de la journée, ou alors le fait qu'il est dit que je sois son mec!

Hinata : Hem... Shika, je te présente notre talentueux écrivain maudit, UZUMAKI Naruto. Naruto, notre petit génie informatique : NARA Shikamaru...

POV Hanabi

Sérieux, enjoué et doté d'un grand sens de la générosité... Mon œil! Un idiot de plus voilà tout! Un idiot plutôt mignon, courageux, téméraire et franc. Il n'a pas hésité a me rabattre le caquet devant la classe entière! J'ai même dû lui mettre une gifle pour sauver l'honneur. C'est normal après tout, je suis une HYÛGA, et il n'a pas a remettre en doute ma parole tout SARUTOBI qu'il est! Et puis comme le disent mes sensei, les sentiments de compassion, d'amour et de gentillesse ne servent à rien et nous rendent faible et inutile... Pourquoi malgré tout je ressens cette boule dans ma gorge lorsqu'il se trouve en face de moi, et ses papillons dans l'estomac? Je suis incapable de lui répondre lorsqu'il me lance une pique, sauf avec mes mains... Il va finir par me détester et je n'en ai pas envie! Mais pourquoi??? Pourquoi moi, pourquoi lui? Pourquoi toutes ces questions?

POV Sasuke

Naruto, si je te vois, je te tue! J'ai eu la honte de ma vie... Il y avait tellement de fille au fast-food qu'elles ont gêné les autres clients qui sont partis en face... Néanmoins toutes ces filles ont commandé juste pour avoir le plaisir de me voir travailler, surtout pour me voir suer, et le chef a décrété qu'il installerai pour l'été, une table de cuisson à l'extérieur pour attirer plus de filles et plus de commande! Je vais devenir la mascotte officielle de ce restaurant, quel honte pour un UCHIWA... Mes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe, et les UZUMAKI doivent être tordu de rire... Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai un plus gros problème : je dois trouver le moyen de casser la décision du conseil! Cette Karin me fait froid dans le dos! Une sangsue rousse avec des airs minaudant... J'en ai la nausée, pourquoi n'ont-il pas trouvé une fille normal? Je préfère encore être homosexuel plutôt que me marier avec elle! Comment? Vous voulez me voir avec un mec??!! Voyez ça avec l'auteur!

*traduction

SHIMATA : Merde

Voilà un autre chapitre de boucler! Je me demandais, si cela vous plaisez que les personnages interagissent avec vous?

Je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord pour que Shika soit avec Temari! C'est le tout premier couple officiellement ensemble, sortez les bouteilles, OUAIII!!!!

Le dernier paragraphe vous concerne beaucoup, j'y pose une question crucial, Sasuke Homo, ou avec Ino pour faire Ch..... Sakura!?


	7. Les mots font pleurer, les baisers

Le première parti je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais réussi a faire mieux! Par contre le poème je vous laisse juger! La deuxième parti est beaucoup plus touchante.

Shikamaru : Donc si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de pirater le central informatique de Konoha, de là récupérer, par le biais de messages officiels, les adresses de messageries du pays, puis ceux du monde entier, et enfin pirater le réseau informatique de ton père, avec tous les risques encourues, c'est-à-dire être accusé de terrorisme informatique et prison à vie??

_Hinata : Heu oui........._

Shikamaru : Temari appelle les flics! Et l'asile... Désolé Hinata, mais c'est hors de question!

Naruto : Shikamaru NARA, le légendaire flemmard! Tu m'en aurais parlé avant Hinata, nous aurions évité un déplacement pour rien.

Temari : Pas vraiment, car c'est sans compter la seule personne capable de le faire bouger hormis sa mère!

_C'est vrai que je compte beaucoup sur Temari pour le faire accepter, car si c'est un grand fainéant, il ne fait pas le poids face à Temari NO SABAKU, sa petite amie. Elle est du genre ça passe ou ça casse! Elle fera tout pour le faire changer d'avis car nous savons toutes deux qu'il partage la même vision des choses sur le monde actuel et qu'il serait malade de passer à coté de tout cela! Alors j'avais décidé de doublé ce grand stratège en sortant d'entré de jeu mon joker : Temari._

Temari : Shika! Tu vas le faire... J'en ai marre de t'entendre me dire que le monde ne tourne pas rond!

Shikamaru : Mais, anata.....

Temari : Tu te tais, baka! Et tu m'écoutes, avant de dire certaines choses tu devrais tournés ta langue dans ta bouche. Lorsqu'on désire un changement, on devrait déjà commencer par faire bouger les choses soi-même! Tu as les capacités pour le faire à ton niveau...

Alors là,si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais le NARA se faire rabattre le caquet par une femme, j'aurai ri au nez de cet personne... Je ne peux pas y croire : il baisse la tête, soupire un grand coup, puis me regarde et me lance un regard où l'enthousiasme est aux absents abonnés...

Shikamaru : Bon d'accord! UZUMAKI, suis-moi, laissons les femmes discuter entre elles.

Nous sortons sur le mini balcon du studio, il me propose une cigarette que j'accepte, nous l'allumons et s'en suis un grand silence de quelques minutes. Durant ce temps il observe le ciel, et la fumée qu'il recrache rejoindre les nuages!

Shikamaru : J'aime beaucoup les nuages. Cette liberté d'aller et venir, à leur rythme, personne pour les emmerdés! S'il n'y avait pas Temari, j'aurai voulu être un des leurs.

De nouveaux le silence, cette fois c'est une bière qu'il me lance, il semble réfléchir avec une grande intensité. On m'a dit que s'il fallait se méfier des apparences et s'est d'autant plus vrai avec cet homme. Non pas qu'il soit dangereux, mais calculateur, méthodique et extrêmement intelligent. C'est une véritable génie et il serait un crac s'il n'y avait pas sa légendaire flemmardise.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi elle t'a choisi... Pas parce que tu es maudit, il y en a un paquet comme toi, mais il ne sorte pas du lot, pas comme toi en tout cas...

Naruto : Je ne sais pas trop en faîte. Cela c'est fait comme ça! Peut-être parce que je suis celui qui s'est attaqué ouvertement à son père. Il peut y avoir un tas de raisons, certaines probables et d'autres moins!

Shikamaru : As-tu remarqué ses rougeurs lorsque vous êtes rentrez tout à l'heure?

Naruto : Oui, je suppose qu'elle était gêné de vous avoir dérangé...

Shikamaru : Je ne penses pas, il y avait plus que de la gêne.

Naruto : ??????

Shikamaru : T'inquiètes, tu le verras bien assez tôt. Sinon tu as déjà composer quelque chose? J'aimerais voir à quoi j'ai à faire. Je connais ta réputation d'il y a trois ans, je veux voir ce qui a changé...

Naruto : J'ai eu le temps de faire un petit essai avant de venir.

Je lui donne le bout de papier sur lequel j'avais composé le premier poème. Il le lit, j'observe la moindre de ses réactions. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son regard s'éteint puis se ravivent et enfin vers la fin j'ai la surprise de voir une seule et unique larme perler puis descendre pour s'écraser sur le sol. Sur son visage, les sentiments de colère, d'injustice, de révolte et de douleur se mélangent pour former une grimace de dégout et de désespoir. Temari apparaît, le prends dans ces bras sans comprendre, adopte un air incrédule, je ne soupçonne pas encore le pouvoir de ce poème.

_L'expression « être sur le cul » prends tout son sens en voyant Shikamaru, je n'en reviens pas encore, ce simple bout de papier aurait suffit à faire tomber toutes ses barrières? Je me penche, ramasse le dit objet, je n'ose le regarder, j'en ai trop peur maintenant, pourtant je devrais être rodé avec tout ses livres. Mais la peur qui me prends est indéfinissable, la peur de la vérité? Enfin je le retourne, Temari pose sur moi un regard interrogateur comme si elle voulait elle aussi comprendre, alors à haute voix et dans l'angoisse la plus total : _

_La fin de tout, les ténèbres régnant sur Terre,_

_Le cataclysme humain aura eu raison de toute vie,_

_Ces Hommes de pouvoir, poussant le paroxysme à son comble,_

_N'auraient imaginé dans leur rêves les plus immondes_

_La terreur et l'enfer sous leur véritable forme._

_Seul rescapé de ce monde, sur lequel je pose un dernier regard,_

_Derniers souvenirs d'une époque de folie monstrueuse,_

_Où les hommes à l'image de leurs dieux_

_En quête de toujours plus de puissance,_

_N'ont pu s'empêcher de tomber toujours plus bas!_

_Maintenant que les dieux ont déserté et ont bien joué de nous,_

_Je pose un regard accusateur vers le ciel,_

_Et lance une promesse de vengeance avant de sombrer_

_Dans une mort douce et désiré!_

_La fin de tout, les ténèbres régnant sur Terre,_

_Le cataclysme humain aura eu raison de toute vie..._

_Les larmes tombent doucement sur le bout de papier, tandis que Temari cache sa peine dans les bras de Shikamaru, qui remit du choc s'allume une cigarette. Naruto s'est attaqué directement aux plus hautes autorités du monde entrainant au passage l'argent, la richesse et le pouvoir! Si ce poème est compris ne serait-ce que par un milliers de personnes, il sera alors interprété et traduit dans le monde entier, et alors commenceront les doutes, remise en question, etc... _

_Hinata : Alors Shikamaru, tu crois que c'est assez pour commencer à faire bouger les choses?_

Shikamaru : Je crois que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui! J'accepte de faire parti de ce plan de fou, c'est une parti de Go comme je n'en ai jamais joué! Cela prendra au moins un mois avant de recueillir un minimum d'adresse, pour le piratage je vais déjà fabriquer le code nécessaire. Naruto, tu as un mois pour préparer le plus de poèmes possibles! Mais attention, discrétion absolue! Pas un mot parmi nos proches, sinon c'est la fuite assuré. Si quelqu'un t'a déjà lu Naruto, c'est le moment de prier pour qu'on ne reconnaisse pas ton style!

Naruto : Pour les éditeurs, pas de dangers, ils me fermaient la porte avant même que je m'annonçais. Il n'y a que Sasuke qui a lu mes livres...

Hinata : Moi aussi je les ai lu...

Naruto : Vraiment, comment tu as fait pour te les procurer?

Hinata : Heu........

Naruto : Hmmm, je vois, Sasuke...

Shikamaru : Nous mettrons les détails au point plus tard... Si nous prenions un café ou un thé???

POV Konoha-maru

Début de soirée, une boite, une salle, de la musique plutôt forte et rythmé, moi assit au bar comme presque chaque soir! C'est mon refuge, là où je peux me défouler, remettre mes idées en ordre, la musique s'insinuant dans mes oreilles, remontant les nerfs, jusqu'au cerveau! Cela me met en transe, mieux qu'une ligne de coke! Imaginez un rythme endiablée, des gens qui dansent sans se soucier d'une danse particulière, personne pour vous réprimander, vous juger, juste la musique comme fil commun et la fête! Bon il y a aussi un peu d'alcool, pour aider à se mettre dans l'ambiance, mais rien de bien méchant! Les gens viennent ici surtout pour oublier! Cette boite, c'est mon oncle, Asuma, qui l'avait créé avant de devenir policier. Il la revendu à son subordonnée avec pour seule instruction de ne pas en faire un repère d'alcoolique et de dealers!

Dites-moi que je rêve! Le seul endroit où mon esprit se repose, où je ne pense pas à elle, mais elle vient à moi! Que fait Hanabi ici? N'as t-elle pas un endroit plus UP pour elle? Elle vient au bar, je me cache un instant, commande une bouteille de saké, boit une coupe, puis dans un élan d'audace s'élance sur la piste où elle se déhanche subitement. Elle devient alors une démone, mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés vers cette fille qui exprime tous ses sentiments au travers de sa danse. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que mes yeux qui sont attirés! Non bande de pervers, je ne parle pas de ça, mais des autres yeux qui se pose sur elle! Alors je me rends compte qu'elle me dégoute, je la pensais plus raffiné, mais je ne l'imaginais pas aussi gracieuse. Je me détourne de ce spectacle avant d'en vomir et je me ressers un saké. Le barman s'approche et m'enlève la bouteille avec un regard désolé, il sait bien que je suis capable de la finir, mais politique de la maison oblige. Alors je lui demande une cigarette, qui m'allume, cela me calmera un peu déjà!

Hanabi : SARUTOBI Konoha-maru, je n'aurais jamais cru te retrouver ici...

Konoha-maru : Que fais-tu dans mon bar sale peste?

Hanabi : Je suis là où j'ai envie d'être et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras!

Je me lève et commence à sortir... Je préfère laisser les choses là où elles en sont, je veux rester le plus calme possible ce soir et je dois aller voir Naruto-san! C'est sans compter qu'elle me suis...

POV Hanabi

Pourquoi est-il là? Pourquoi lui, à ce moment là? Toujours ces questions sans réponses... J'en ai plus qu'assez, je veux qu'il sorte de ma tête et que cesse la torture. Mais pourquoi je le suis alors qu'il s'en va?

Hanabi : Tu as raison de fuir SARUTOBI, car je t'écraserai sinon!

Il se retourne, la colère se lit sur son visage, il me fascine et m'effraie aussi! Il arme son poing, et va l'écraser sur le mur juste derrière ma tête... Je suis tétanisé, incapable de bouger, son visage à 5 cm du mien, les yeux dans les yeux. Malgré cette colère, j'y vois aussi de la tristesse, et cette chose que je ne connais pas. Qu'y a t-il de si doux dans les yeux de Konoha-maru?

Konoha-maru : Écoutes moi bien HYÛGA, personne pas même toi ne m'écrasera, et tant que je m'appellerai SARUTOBI, tu ne me briseras pas, je dominerais toujours!

La dessus, il me saisit le visage, me plante ses yeux dans les miens, et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes! C'est si doux que je fonds littéralement dans ses bras. Je voudrais que ce baiser dure éternellement sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Au moment où je désire mettre mes bras autour de sa taille, il se dégage et s'en va tel un voleur... Ma main essaye tant bien que mal de le saisir mais elle se referme dans le vide. Mes lèvres brûlent comme la lave d'un volcan, maintenant je sais la chose la plus importante de ma vie : je l'aime!

POV Sasuke

Je viens une nouvelle fois de me disputer avec le conseil pour le mariage arrangé. Il le font exprès c'est pas possible... Si ce n'est pas Karin, c'est Sakura.... Pourquoi Sakura? Parce que c'est la disciple de du plus grand médecin de Konoha, Tsunade-hime. J'ai pourtant bien essayé de leur faire comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas me marier pour le moment, mais de vieux gâteux comme eux sont plus bornés que la mule des mules! Maintenant Sakura va me courir après comme on court après un vulgaire lapin! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire à présent, j'ai l'impression d'être pris dans un étau. Je verrai plus tard, pour l'instant une virée en moto me rendra l'esprit plus léger!

Je suis rentré chez moi avec Hinata, le temps de lui offrir un café, je pensais que la soirée serait placé sous le signe de la béatitude. C'était sans compter Konoha-maru assis sur ma porte d'entrée, une bouteille de saké à la main, les yeux perdu dans la noirceur de la nuit... J'avais qu'une heure de retard pourtant il devait s'y attendre. Je le ramasse, presque à la petite cuillère, et le porte dans le salon, l'installe dans le canapé.

Naruto : Hé gaki! Comment tu te sens?

Konoha-maru : Ça tourne comme dans un manège......

Naruto : C'est normal c'est la descente! T'inquiète pas je connais un remède maison, cela va te remettre d'aplomb!

Pendant que Hinata s'occupe de lui retirer ses habits les plus chaud, je vais à la cuisine, et sors une tasse : Deux mesures de marc de café, du café, une cuillère à sucre de sel, du vinaigre de riz et pour finir une cuillère à soupe d'huile d'olive. Le cocktail idéal pour une séance dans la cuvette des toilettes... Je l'installe position assise, lui fait boire d'un trait et lui met immédiatement la tête dans un seau qui ne tarde pas à être rempli...

Naruto : Maintenant que le saké est passé, si tu nous racontais ce qui s'est passé?

Commence alors un long récit, seulement je ne pensais pas qu'il concernerait Hanabi HYÛGA. Plus celui-ci avance dans son récit, plus Hinata sourit jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose de rire...

Konoha-maru : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, maintenant je suis la risée du lycée...

Hinata : Rien ne laisse à croire qu'elle en a déjà parlé à qui que ce soit! Tel que je connais ma sœur elle doit être dans l'indécision la plus total. Au pire et vu l'endroit où tu l'a croisé, elle doit se trouver dans le même état que toi! Dans ce cas je ferais mieux de la retrouver avant qu'elle ne rentre au manoir, si père la trouve, alors elle sera en mauvaise position!

Naruto : Je te dis à demain soir alors...

Hinata : Oui...

Elle reprend son manteau, puis s'apprête à sortir lorsqu'avec audace, elle se penche vers moi et me fait une bise sur la joue, ce qui ne manque pas de me laisser tout chose...

Naruto : Si tu y arrive, emmène ta sœur avec toi que nous arrangions les choses entre eux!

Hinata : Hmmm, d'accord je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Konoha-maru : Pourquoi y a t-il plein de Hanabi en train de danser la rumba????

Naruto : Bon il est bon pour un deuxième cocktail!

Voilà votre verdict??? Le chapitre suivant risque d'être mouvementé puisque je compte essaye de finaliser le konaha/hanabi. Mais rien n'est sur tout déprend de l'inspiration du moment! Quand au fan de Sasu/Saku ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite! Car après le coup de gueule gigantesque d'une lectrice dans un MP (j'ai cru voir une technique fuuton me foncer dessus) c'est décidé pour un SasuXten


	8. Comment transformer une cuisine en

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de rentrer dans son jeu? Je suis complètement nul en cuisine sauf pour faire des ramens et des hamburgers! Ben quoi?! C'est pratique les ramens, rapide, bon, nourrissant et très diversifié! Bon bref maintenant me voilà depuis près de deux heures en compagnie de Konoha-maru, en train de feuilleter tous les livres de recettes qui sont à ma porté. Je pourrais faire un yakitori, mais j'ai peur que cela ne fasse trop stand! Ou alors peut-être des sushis? Finalement je me décide pour quelques sushis en entrée suivit d'un porc shogayaki et enfin de petits fondant chocolazuki et d'un cake au thé...

Naruto : Yosh gaki, au travail!

Konoha-maru : Hai sempai...

Konoha-maru est encore un peu dans le gaz, il n'a pas été au lycée aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être n'est-il toujours pas remis de la HYÛGA... Quoiqu'il en soit je compte essayer d'arranger ça ce soir. Nous partons en course, et j'y vide presque mon portefeuille, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je reçois quatre personnes à dîner. Pendant tout le trajet, il n'a pas sorti un mot, restant dans ses pensées. J'ai même dû lui faire éviter plusieurs poteaux. Puis je lui propose d'aller manger un Udon pour midi, ce qu'il accepte sans vraiment réfléchir. Je le regarde, il est tel un zombi entrain de faire tourner le bouillon avec ses baguettes sans même les porter à sa bouche!

Konoha-maru : Dit sempai...

Naruto : Hmmm??

Konoha-maru : Il t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir regretté de faire quelque chose, ou d'avoir dit quelque chose?

Naruto : Tu regrettes d'avoir embrassé Hanabi? Ou tu regrettes simplement d'avoir posé les yeux sur elle?

Konoha-maru : Je ne sais pas en fait....

Je réfléchis un instant, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me pose une question pareil et vu les circonstances actuelles, je ne dois pas répondre à la légère. Une mauvaise réponse peut avoir un impact important sur toute une vie à cet âge là... C'est ce genre de réponse qui va déterminé le jugement de la personne. Konoha-maru est en plein adolescence, l'âge où l'on se pose un tas de questions sur l'existence, le sens de la vie, quel but doit-on accomplir, l'amour, le travail.... Les parents peuvent penser qu'on ne se soucie pas de ces choses là, pour eux nous sommes encore des enfants devant une télé ou un écran d'ordinateur tentant de nous échapper de la réalité. Mais c'est parce qu'elle nous fait peur qu'on s'y échappe! En vérité, sans cesse des questions tournent dans nos têtes, parce qu'aujourd'hui nous nous préoccupons trop de l'avenir! Nous sommes dans une société toujours inquiète, stressée, qui n'a pas de temps pour ses enfants, qui ne s'arrête pas un instant pour observer le monde, un court d'eau, une simple feuille tomber de l'arbre aussi majestueusement que le mikado en personne. Il y a cinquante ans, nous nous disions « advienne ce que pourra », « tous viens à point qui sais attendre ».

Naruto : Non, je ne regrette rien. Ce qui est fait, est fait, cela ne sers à rien de regarde vers le passé, il faut au contraire se réjouir des opportunités que tes actions passés t'offre pour l'avenir.

Konoha-maru : Comme quoi par exemple?

Naruto : Si je n'avais pas été orphelin, je n'aurais jamais connu Sasuke, ni même toi, car je n'aurai pas connu ton grand-père, qui ne m'aurait pas reçu chez lui, où je n'aurais pas pu mettre une correction au petit garnement qui essayait toujours de le faire tomber dans des pièges grossiers et minables!

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, il explosa de rire... Ce sourire, c'est pour le voir sur tous les visages que je me bats.

Konoha-maru : Tu as raison sempai, comme toujours.

Naruto : En effet, je suis le meilleur exemple pour toi gaki!

Konoha-maru : Un exemple qui a du mal à vivre tout de même...

Naruto : Hmmmm, oui mais je vis quand même!

Touché, sacré gamin va! Il m'étonnera toujours, cette capacité a retomber sur ses pattes, comme les chats. DRIINNG TUUUUTT DRIINNNG TUUUUTT! Mon portable, Sakura?! Je l'avais complètement oublié... Je peux pas me défiler, elle serait capable de m'en vouloir à vie!

Naruto : Mochi, mochi!

Sakura : Naruto, ça fait une semaine que je te vois plus! J'ai besoin de tendresse ce soir...

Naruto : Désolé Sakura mais je suis occupé ce soir!

Sakura : M'en moque, passe chez moi je t'attends!........Clic

Naruto : Sakura!!! C'est pas vrai, il fallait que ça me tombe dessus!

Konoha-maru : C'est Sakura? Passons maintenant comme ça tu pourras lui dire de vive voix plutôt qu'au téléphone où elle peut te mener par le bout du nez...

Naruto : Tu as raison. Ikeso!

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers l'appartement de Sakura, je dois dire que cela tombe plutôt bien, e comptais régler cette affaire le plus tôt possible. Nous sommes devant sa porte et j'appréhende déjà sa colère. Konoha-maru prends les devants et sonne! Sakura ouvre et constate avec étonnement que je ne suis pas seul.

Sakura : Je ne savais pas que je devrais faire une partouze!

Naruto : Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Sakura! Je te l'ai dit, je suis occupé ce soir, d'ailleurs je n'aurai plus de temps à te consacrer!

Sakura : Comment?! Tu m'abandonnes, comme Sasuke?!

Naruto : Non Sakura! Tu es mon amie, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, mais à présent tu dois aller de l'avant, je suis pas Sasuke et je ne pourrais jamais le remplacer!

Sakura : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Je ne suis plus assez désirable à tes yeux? Tu veux quoi? Plus de sexe, que je sois plus chaudasse avec toi?

Naruto : J'ai essayer de te le dire gentiment Sakura... Ne m'en veux pas, mais va te faire baiser ailleurs!

BOUM! L'expression « être sur le cul » prends une fois de plus tout son sens dans cette scène! La mâchoire de Konoha-maru traine quelque part sur le parquet et le temps qu'il la ramasse, je m'occupe de Sakura. Je l'installe dans son lit puis nous sortons. Je pense tout de même à prévenir la voisine et à lui demander de surveiller Sakura quelques temps... Celle-ci me promet et c'est rassuré que nous prenons la direction de mon appartement. Konoha-maru n'a toujours pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons quitté Sakura, j'espère ne pas l'avoir choqué. Puis subitement, sans prévenir, il explose de rire, pour un peu il se roulerait par terre...

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout d'un coup?

Konoha-maru : C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me retirer la tête de Sakura à ce moment là, et de plus j'ai la tête de Hanabi-chan qui se superpose...

Naruto : Hanabi-CHAN??!!

Konoha-maru : Hmmm, oui bon allons préparer le repas!

Cette fois-ci c'est à mon tour d'exploser de rire devant le jolie ton de rouge que vient de prendre la tête de Konoha-maru. Nous rentrons, Konoha-maru se dirige vers la cuisine tandis que je prépare un CD dans la platine : ACDC Thunderstruck... Rien de tel pour démarrer un programme chargé, sauf si comme moi et Konoha-maru vous avez décidé de mimer les guitares à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine grand comme un katana et d'un couteau électrique. Bref après une demi-heure à s'amuser, nous nous décidons enfin à préparer le repas! Pendant deux heures ce n'est que préparation de riz, couper du porc en lamelles et se battre avec le doseur pour le vinaigre de riz... Quoi qu'il en soit à dix-huit heures, tout est prêt, sauf la table et la cuisine à ranger! Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu un tel chantier, et à voir la mine déconfite de mon ami, lui non plus! Nous nous affairons à nettoyer et ranger avant l'arrivé de ces demoiselles HYÛGA, puis nous cherchons un moyen de rendre cette pièce plus présentable au moyen de bougie, de nappe fleurie.... Pour un peu j'ai l'impression de préparer un dîner romantique, mais n'est-ce pas ce que je cherche après tous pour Konoha-maru et Hanabi? Comment ça pour moi aussi? Avec Hinata? Vous plaisantez, non? Oui bon, il se peut que je cherche à l'impressionner mais sans plus! Je verrais bien?!

_Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de mal à convaincre ma petite sœur de m'accompagner, je l'ai retrouvé dans un état lamentable hier soir, et le cocktail de Naruto m'a bien aidé. Pour me remercier de ma sollicitude et de mon silence, elle a donc accepté de venir avec moi, bien qu'elle ne sache pas qu'elle y verra Konoha-maru, en vérité aucun des deux ne le sait! Profitant que mon père soit en voyage d'affaire, nous avons même pu sortir par la grande porte, puis nous avons utilisé ma voiture. Pas de chauffeur pour une fois, pas de soubrette vous déroulant le tapis rouge. Nous sommes même partis un peu en avance car je voulais ramener un cadeau pour Naruto, je me suis invité donc c'est la moindre des choses! Ainsi j'avais trainé Hanabi dans une boutique de décoration intérieur, car j'avais remarqué que l'appartement du blond était pauvrement décoré! Mais arrivé là, que choisir? Hanabi ne s'est pas démonté, elle m'a demandé quel couleur prédominé, les formes les plus récurrentes, et la matière. Résultat nous avons choisi une toile représentant un tourbillon orange sur fond gris blanc. Nous repartons en direction de son appartement, je me gare à proximité, nous descendons! Le temps de m'arranger un peu! J'avais opté pour une jupe mi-longue plissé, noire avec un haut blanc, tandis que ma sœur à son habitude été habillé tout en noir : mini-short, collant, débardeur, gants long, ballerines!_

_Hinata : Tu sais, il a beau être un écrivain maudit, ce n'est pas un gothique pour autant..._

_Elle me regarde les yeux à peine étonné, bien sur elle s'est habillée ainsi pour son propre plaisir!_

Hanabi : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est maudit que tu t'y intéresses non plu, alors je me dois d'inspecter les lieux et d'examiner le bonhomme afin de savoir ce qui t'attires chez lui.

_Touché... Je sonne à l'entrée, Naruto déclenche le système d'ouverture, nous montons les étages, au fur et à mesure que nous montons des bruits de guitare se font entendre. Je tape doucement à la porte mais ma sœur s'exaspère rapidement de devoir attendre à l'extérieur, alors elle frappe à en défoncer la porte. La musique se fait sourde, la porte s'ouvre sur un Konoha-maru étonné et encore plus de tomber sur Hanabi, si bien même que la porte se referme immédiatement. Hanabi quand à elle me prend le bras et commence à dévaler les escaliers. Je la retiens tant bien que mal tandis que la porte s'ouvre cette fois sur Naruto. Je pousse Hanabi à l'intérieur, Naruto une cigarette à la main et une bière dans l'autre fait remarquer à Konoha-maru que ce n'est pas le moment de faire un concours de joues rouges... Il le prend par les épaules puis l'installe dans un canapé tandis que je fait de même avec Hanabi. Cependant j'ai la prudence de ne pas la mettre dans le canapé mais dans le fauteuil en face. Puis nous nous effaçons dans la cuisine loin du possible carnage._

Naruto : Toi non plus tu ne lui a pas dit?

_Hinata : Elle aurait préféré se faire battre par mon père plutôt que de se retrouver dans cette situation._

Naruto : Hmmm...

POV Hanabi

Grande sœur, je me vengerai. Elle a osé me faire ce coup bas! Me retrouver avec lui seul ici...

Konoha-maru : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici sale peste?

Hanabi : Figures toi que je me pose la même question Teme.

Konoha-maru : Tu me suis partout, tu as décidé de me rendre fou?

Hanabi : Pas besoin t'es déjà assez dingue comme cela!

Dix-sept ans et encore des gosses! On s'engueule comme des gamins pour un peu on se croirait dans un de ces fichu manga à l'eau de rose... Il me regarde avec insistance, un regard si intense que je peux y voir le feu qui brûle... Malgré que je connais ce baka depuis maintenant quelques années, aujourd'hui je me rends compte à quel point j'en ai peur! Oui j'ai peur des conséquences, peur de ses mots, peur qu'il me fasse mal, alors que c'est tout le contraire que je désire.

POV Konoha-maru

Naruto-san, je te hais, je te le ferai payer très cher. Cette gamine pourrie gâtée, tout de même si belle! Elle a raison je suis assez dingue comme ça, mais dingue d'elle jamais assez... Je dois avoir des yeux de prédateurs à l'instant pourtant elle ne paraît pas avoir peur. Alors qu'en est-il de ce baiser que je lui ai laissé hier? J'ai peur de lui demander, non impossible en fait, je ne peux pas lui demander car j'en chiale de trouille... Nous en restons là comme deux idiots ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Cependant il y a une chose qu'inconsciemment nous faisons : nous nous observons sous toutes les coutures, une véritable analyse au scanner. Pourtant je l'ai déjà observé des dizaines de fois, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher une fois de plus. Un corps si parfait, des gestes qui respirent la grâce, pourtant tant de venin dans la gorge, suis-je donc si sadique?

Enfin Naruto-san se décide à revenir avec Hinata-san, et du saké. Bonne idée cela me fera du bien, j'ai besoin de me remettre les idées en place. Naruto-san verse les coupelles, j'en attrape une et la vide d'un trait. Le saké coule lentement le long de mon œsophage et me brûle les cordes vocales, ça m'évitera de dire des bêtises... Il s'insinue dans mes veines et remonte jusqu'au cerveau, comme je le disais ça fait du bien!

Naruto : Doucement Konoha-maru, sinon tu risques de te retrouver dans le même état qu'hier...

Hanabi : Complètement taré, poivrot, tu les collectionnes?

_Hinata : Hmmm, en parlant de poivrot Hanabi......_

Hanabi : Oui Grande sœur?

POV Sasuke

Les runs de moto sont les seuls endroits où personnes ne peut m'imposer sa volonté, les seules endroits où personne ne me reconnaît. Je ne croiserai pas un de ces motards au coin d'une rue demain. Mais ce qui me plaît le plus ici, c'est la liberté qu'on nous offre, la vitesse, l'impression d'euphorie, le jeu du trompe la mort, etc.... Ici d'ailleurs je suis invincible, personne ne m'a encore battu à la course, je suis champion toute catégorie! Il faut dire que j'ai eu les moyens de me payer un vrai pur-sang, un avion de chasse : la Suzuki 1300 Hayabusa, avec son turbo compresseur intégré... En plus de mes aptitudes pour la course, c'est l'arme ultime. Quoi qu'il en soit je me prépare à nouveau pour une course. J'affronte un Honda CBR 1000, rien de bien méchant si ce n'est que celui-ci n'est pas comme ceux que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant, il y a quelque chose en plus. Pas le temps d'y penser je dois me préparer, sur la ligne de départ, régime au ralenti, je fais accélérer celui-ci tout doucement puis le fait redescendre à deux mille tours minutes. Le départ, manettes à fond, la roue avant qui décolle sur trois cents mètres puis redescends juste avant le premier virage. Jusque la rien de bien particulier, en vérité là où tout se joue la plupart du temps, c'est sur la dernière ligne droite. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de la grande vitesse, car avec deux cents chevaux dans les carénages, vous vous retrouvez rapidement à 280 km/h sans vous en rendre compte. D'ailleurs la voilà, intérieur calculé au micro près, l'autre toujours dans mon arrière, puis gaz à fond tête baissée. 150, 180, 200, 240, 280, 300 km/h. Je décolle, je suis complètement hilare! Joie de courte durée puisqu'à 150 mètres de l'arrivée, l'autre me dépasse de peu et gagne la course. Je m'arrête, je ne rigole plus, je suis même en colère, on vient de m'enlever le seul plaisir que j'ai dans la vie. L'autre est adulé, félicité, il enlève doucement son casque, et c'est un visage étrangement féminin que je vois apparaître...

mochi, mochi = allo

Ikeso = c'est parti

Alors j'entends d'ici les fans de saku m'étrangler, les autres hurler de joie....... Désolé mais celle-là c'est spécial dédicace à ceux qui peuvent pas la pifrer! Le chapitre se fera en deux parti pour le diner impossible de faire autrement et je vous avoue que je commence à avoir du mal à remplir les pages pour tout les petits détail. Pour sasuke à votre avis qui est la mystérieuse motarde, en réfléchissant bien il y en a qu'une capable de faire ça! Sinon j'attends vos comm!!!


	9. Le dîner

Je sais, j'ai pris du retard et je m'en excuse platement, pour ceux qui parlerai sans vraiment savoir je précise que j'exerce une profession qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps personnel! Je n'ai le temps d'écrire que de 23h à 2h30 du mat et j'ai très peu de week-end à moi!

je recherche un titre correspondant mieux à cette fic, toute vos propositions m'intéresse!

Une fois ce chapitre passé, je compte accélérer le temps pour vous projeter plus rapidement dans l'action, sinon cela risque de trainer en longueur... rassurez vous, je ralentirai pour les passage important comme le naru hina que je compte amorcer prochainement!

Naruto : Doucement Konoha-maru, sinon tu risques de te retrouver dans le même état qu'hier...

Hanabi : Complètement taré, poivrot, tu les collectionnes?

_Hinata : Hmmm, en parlant de poivrot Hanabi......_

Hanabi : Oui Grande sœur?

_Hinata : Vas-y doucement avec le saké, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu offres le même spectacle à nos amis qu'à moi hier soir..._

Hanabi : Hmmm, Hai...

Konoha-maru : Quel genre de spectacle, cela m'intéresse.

Hanabi : Toi on t'as rien demandé!

_Hinata : Hanabi! Quand à toi Konoha-maru, je pense qu'il est inutile pour toi d'avoir des détails ou sinon je crois que Hanabi aura droit aux même détails te concernant..._

Konoha-maru : Qu'y a t-il de mal à décrire mes allers et retours dans le seau?

Naruto : Je crois que Hinata parle de l'individu que tu voyais danser la rumba....

Konoha-maru : Ah! Hai bien compris....

Décidément, cela risque d'être très difficile avec ces deux la. Bien que j'avais comme projet de les enfermés tous les deux dans une pièce, mais Hinata m'a convaincu que cela serait peut-être trop brutal. Donc la soirée se déroulait plutôt bien, le repas est apprécié par tous, et je crois même avoir vu Hanabi témoigner de l'intérêt pour les plats que Konoha-maru avait préparé. Nous en sommes maintenant à la dégustation du thé, et vient juste après le plus important : la dégustation de ses délicieux saké que Sasuke a bien voulu me céder... Comment ça je suis un poivrot? Mais pas du tout... Mais non je compte pas souler Hinata pour faire des choses perverses! Bon juste que le saké donne du courage... Bref, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, et l'atmosphère se détend de plus en plus, cela s'est réchauffé un peu à l'apéritif entre nos tourtereaux, je compte bien la faire exploser vers la fin. Je me rends même compte que Hinata me paraît un peu trop éméchée.

Naruto : Dis-moi, tu ne comptes pas repartir dans cette état là?

Hinata : A vrai dire, je m'en sais rien, tout dépend du restant de la soirée. Tu me proposes de dormir ici? Tu as assez de place pour moi dans ton lit?

Vraiment j'ai trop réchauffé l'atmosphère, je n'ai même pas pensé que Hinata ne pouvait pas tenir l'alcool. Bien qu'elle soit entreprenante, sa sœur est carrément dans les bras de notre SARUTOBI en chef, qui ne semble pas du tout gêné pour autant. Celui-ci en profite même pour faire quelques photos, que Hanabi réclame aussitôt. Une fois le thé passé, les esprits tendent a redescendre de leurs nuages, mais ce n'est que pour mieux décoller avec l'arrivé du premier saké. Hinata entreprend même de le réchauffer, ce qui rends ses effets plus virulents. Cette fois, tout le monde en a pour son matricule et la fête n'est interrompu que par un appel de Sakura qui revient à la charge, vite stoppé par une Hinata hilare qui s'empare de mon téléphone, puis les coups du voisin qui souhaite dormir. S'en suit, sans que je ne puisses réagir une seconde tournée de saké. En effet Konoha-maru connaissant très bien mon appartement a conçu un plan avec Hinata et Hanabi, pour que la première m'immobilise au moyen de son propre corps, et la seconde aide notre ami dans sa quête : la recherche de la cachette au saké... Une soirée de poivrot? Vous pouvez le dire... Imaginez, une jeune et jolie fille, cheveux bleu nuit violacé, atteinte de crise de rougeur spontanée, complètement affalée sur moi en train de m'attaquer à coups de chatouille, une autre jeune et jolie fille ressemblant de peu à la première aidant un espèce de faux-frère à piller ma réserve de saké! Ayant ma fierté de mec, et donc pas moyen que je me laisse faire, je gigote légèrement mais juste assez pour me retrouver à enjamber Hinata à cinq centimètre de ses lèvres. Alerte rouge, crise de rougeur en marche! Et bien sur Konoha-maru arrive tel un Baka, me bouscule et...... Oui je me suis finalement retrouvé mes lèvres contre celles de Hinata! Pas que cela me paraît désagréable, mais seulement puisque je n'ai pas son consentement, je n'ai d'autre choix que de me retirer précipitamment.

Naruto : Excuse moi! Désolé...

Hinata : Nnn... non, ccc.... heu.... ce n'est grave.

_Il m'a PRESQUE embrassé. Est-ce parce qu'il n'en a pas envie? J'ai trouvé cela si doux, si tendre, que j'en ai encore envie, j'en redemanderais si j'étais sur et certaine qu'il ne me repousserait pas. Pour moi qui n'a jamais reçu d'amour, imaginez l'effet que peut me faire ce baiser : une explosion, un cataclysme dans ma tête, où toutes sortes d'informations circulent, et plus rien n'a de cohérence. Je suis complètement subjuguée par l'ampleur de la chose, mais je ne perds pas le nord pour autant, je me redresse et après m'être excusé, j'entreprends de me venger de Konoha-maru pour m'avoir mis dans cette situation délicate. Pour cela, avec l'aide de Naruto, nous décidons de régler une bonne fois pour toute le sujet Hanabi. C'est ainsi que je considère le plan initial de Naruto comme accepté. Naruto décide donc de les rabattre vers la chambre à coucher, pendant que je m'occuperais de fermer la porte de celle-ci. Chose dit, chose faîte, les voilà enfermé._

Konoha-maru : Naruto-san ouvre, ce n'est plus drôle.

Naruto : Pas question, vous avez assez fait les guignols je voudrais finir ma soirée tranquillement. Je vous laisse juste une bouteille de saké pour vous deux, vous serez libéré demain matin.

Hanabi : Comment ça demain? Nous repartons ce soir Grande sœur?!

_Hinata : Heu......_

Naruto : Vu son état je préfère la séquestrer plutôt que la laisser repartir à moitié soul!Bon sinon, Shikamaru a commencé?

Hinata : Hmmm, oui, il sera prêt dans le délai qu'il nous a fixé.

Naruto : Bien, pour ma part j'ai commencé plusieurs poèmes, je pense en avoir au moins une cinquantaine prête à l'heure.

Hinata : Je pensais qu'un peu plus serait nécessaire...

Naruto : Oui mais le sujet n'ai pas facile à traiter et je ne veux pas tombé dans la psychose! Tu ne voudrais pas que je me soule tous les soirs au saké pour faire des poèmes?

Hinata : Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais?

Naruto : Hmmm, pas vraiment, je bois, je ne me soule pas tous les soirs!

Hinata : Désolé...

Naruto : Bref, j'en ai déjà fait plus que prévu maintenant une fois le recueil mis sur le net, je vais devoir faire avec l'actualité politique, économique, etc... J'aurai assez de sujet à traiter pour toute une vie!

Hinata : Et si nous sommes découvert?

Naruto :............... A dieu va!

POV Konoha-maru

Naruto et Hinata discutent entre eux, je suppose que la nuit sera plutôt agitée pour eux. Je ne peux en dire autant de mon côté, vu l'iceberg avec qui je suis enfermé, quoique celui-ci à tendance à se réchauffer en ce moment, surtout en présence du saké. A vrai dire je ne pensais pas que cette soirée pouvait aussi bien se passer, Hanabi dans mes bras, vous y croyez vous? J'ai eu du mal lorsque j'ai senti ce corps si magnifique et si fragile entre mes mains. C'était un instant magique, je me suis cru au paradis et j'ai pu entrevoir, la vie avec Hanabi. Être si nostalgique m'a donné envie d'une autre coupe de saké, ce que je ne tarde pas à me servir : ce doux nectar qui vous fait oublier vos moindres souci va néanmoins sans que je le veuille se retrouver dans le gosier de miss HYÛGA en chef.

Konoha-maru : C'est ma coupelle bon sang! Si tu en veux une sers toi toute seule!

Hanabi : « C'est ma coupelle »! Écoutez moi ce gamin, non mais, une autre et bois avec moi c'est pas drôle d'être seul!

Konoha-maru : Hmmmmm..........

Hanabi : Dis Konoha-maru, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

Itai, itai....... La question qui tue, qui vous plombe l'ambiance pour les vingt prochaines minutes. Pourquoi est-ce si dure de répondre alors que la question est si facile? Parce que la réciproque n'est pas automatique. C'est bien ce que je disais : j'ai peur, peur de sa réponse, peur de ses sentiments, peur d'elle! Comment faire pour détourner la conversation? Il n'y a aucune solution, aucune échappatoire possible, vous n'avez pas le choix sur quelque chose d'aussi direct, il faut foncer dedans. Naruto-san me dit souvent, il est inutile de chercher un itinéraire bis s'il n'y a pas de travaux!

Konoha-maru : Je suppose que tu as déjà une petite idée, sinon c'est que tu es plus idiote que je le pense et ce serait très dommage!

Hanabi : Justement je ne sais pas avec toi, si tu l'as fait pour me faire enrager ou... si....... tu m'aimes!

Elle l'a dit avec difficulté et très rapidement à la fois! Pourquoi? As t-elle honte, peur? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez cette fille?!

POV Hanabi

Je dois savoir. Je veux savoir plus que tout pourquoi... Je veux l'entendre, le sentir vibrer dans mon coeur, que cela résonne comme le marteau dans la cloche, encore et pour toujours! Car je l'aime, et je n'ai jamais ressenti tout ça auparavant, il n'y a que lui qui en est capable, je veux qu'il me fasse sentir encore ces sensations si rares, je veux entendre mes sentiments exploser. Dis-le moi baka, dis-moi tout, je veux savoir, j'en ai besoin!

Konoha-maru : Tu ne sais pas! Oui j'ai du être trop imprécis la dernière fois, peut-être devrais-je recommencer et te laisser plus le temps d'analyser ce baiser?

Il s'approche, mon coeur bondit comme un fauve, il y va très doucement, tellement doucement que je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre et je le saisis moi même par la peau du cou. Mes lèvres goutent abondamment les siennes, avec gourmandise et délectation, je le bascule sur moi et l'enlace par la taille. Avant qu'il ne ferme ses yeux, j'ai eu le temps d'y voir la surprise, puis ma vue se brouille! Des gouttes salé viennent sillonner mon visage : je pleure, de désespoir, de joie? Puis brusquement je ne tiens plus, je le bouscule en arrière, puis je le gifle! La pression est trop forte, je ne contrôle plus rien, ma voix fait des hoquets incompréhensibles, je ne connais pas encore ce sentiment : la sensation d'être seul devant tout le monde, la rage, je ne sais pas vraiment définir ce que c'est! Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne veut pas me faire enrager.

Hanabi : Dis-le moi! Je t'en prie, je veux te l'entendre dire, j'en ai besoin!

Konoha-maru : ….Je.... Je... Je t'aime....

Hanabi : Arigato gosaimasu.....

J'ai tout relâché d'un coup, cette fois je sais que je pleure de joie. Je bondis dans ses bras et je ne le lâche plus pendant un bon moment, je me laisse aller vers un doux sentiment d'amour. Je l'embrasse même, et je me love dans ses bras puis lui caresse la joue. Ce moment, jamais je ne l'oublierais.

Hanabi : Moi aussi, je....

Konoha-maru : Gomen mais ne dit rien. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'être dans un rêve, de plus je veux que tu me le dises en pleine âme et conscience. Alors prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire s'il te plaît.

J'acquiesce car il a raison, c'est trop tôt pour lui dire, et je veux pour ce soir seulement profiter de cet instant, dans ses bras, sa chaleur, son amour... Il y a quelque chose que mes maîtres ont oublié de me dire au sujet de l'amour : que c'est la plus belle chose qui peut nous arriver. Nous nous couchons dans le futon de Naruto-san, lui m'enlaçant de derrière, puis dans un dernier baiser, un dernier « Je t'aime », nous nous endormons paisiblement avec le sourire aux lèvres, et l'espoir d'un futur heureux...

POV Tenten

Gagné, j'ai gagné....... J'ai vaincu le champion en titre, un macho à l'air arrogant, certainement un fils à papa vu la bécane qu'il a pu s'offrir. J'ai eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la fureur se matérialiser sur son visage, les yeux qui pétillent de colère. Puis il a baissé la tête et a repris un air impassible. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en voir plus, une marée humaine m'a foncé dessus... Après une tonne de tape dans le dos, les embrassades des copines, je me dirige vers le bar, et devinez qui je croise : le macho en chef! Celui-ci se vide une bière assez rapidement pour en reprendre une seconde tout aussi rapidement. Il va certainement passez la nuit à boire puis repartir soul et se planter dans un arbre! Pas grave... Bon si un peu, je m'en voudrais de laisser foutre en l'air une si belle gueule.

Tenten : Inutile de noyer ta défaite dans l'alcool, tu en gagneras une autre et tu en perdras d'autres...

Le macho en chef : ….......

Il me regarde comme si je sortais de je ne sais quel planète, puis reprend la direction de sa bière. Je déteste que l'on me snob ainsi!!! J'ai la petite veine au front qui palpite, mais bon inutile de m'énerver pour si peu.

Tenten : Pas très bavard, le poids de la défaite c'est l'effet que je fais à chaque fois! Je m'appelle Tenten.

Le macho en chef : …........

Je le crois pas, il me snobe pas, il m'ignore carrément! Je vais le pourrir...

Tenten : Dis donc tu pourrais répondre au moins Teme!

Le macho en chef : …....................

Tenten en mode super énervé! J'ai déjà pris mon élan ma main se lève et je l'abats! Ce que je n'ai pas prévu c'est qu'il réagisse. Il attrape mon bras et au moyen d'une clef de bras, je retrouve celui-ci plié en deux derrière mon dos. Puis il s'approche de mon oreille, j'entends sa respiration régulière, mais je sens aussi une certaine aura d'un calme meurtrier.

Le macho en chef : UCHIWA......Sasuke.......

Quel voix, grave profonde suave, assurément la voix de quelqu'un de fort, très fort! Pourtant j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux, si noir, si triste. Fort mais triste, curieux mélange et intéressant à la fois. Je crois bien que j'ai déjà envie de revoir ce Sasuke UCHIWA...

Sasuke : Je t'attends pour le run suivant, je t'apprendrais peut-être à conduire...

Tenten : Tu veux me faire croire que tu m'as laissé gagner? Menteur!

Sasuke : Aujourd'hui ta moto a de meilleur performance que la mienne en terme d'allonge et de vitesse de pointe! J'ai plus de reprise en sorti de courbe et une meilleur maniabilité. La prochaine fois nous prendrons des motos parfaitement identiques et nous jugerons sur le pilotage pur. Sur ceux, Jana!

Il se retourne me lâche et disparaît dans la nuit. J'ai vraiment très envie de le revoir...

Itai itai = aie aie

Gomen = Désolé

Jana = A plus tard


	10. Rendezvous sur la falaise

Un mois plus tard.

DDRRRIIINNNNNGGGG, DRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

Naruto : Mochi, mochi!

Shikamaru : C'est Shikamaru, j'ai bientôt fini, où en sont les écrits?

Naruto : Terminé, je te les fait parvenir via Hinata. Dans combien de temps tu seras prêt?

Shikamaru : D'ici quarante huit heures. Je te laisse j'y retourne!

Naruto : D'accord Jana!

Un mois que le plan de Hinata était en marche, un mois que nous nous étions retrouvé chez moi, depuis deux autres soirée ont suivi. Nous avions retrouvé le lendemain nos deux tourtereaux dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, signe que cela s'était enfin arrangé entre eux et même beaucoup mieux puisqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Moi? Avec Hinata? Rien du tout...Certes on s'est endormis dans le même canapé, mais je n'ai pas osé allé plus loin. Après tout nous ne sommes qu'associés dans cette affaire, bien que cela ne me dérangerais pas d'aller plus loin. J'ai bien compris qu'elle n'est pas la fille à papa que son monde souhaiterait voir, au contraire elle semble vouloir se détacher d'eux : une fille à papa possède une armée de précepteurs à ses basques, elle ne va pas dans une université publique quand bien même il s'agit de KODAI. Quoiqu'il en soit ce soir, elle m'accompagne en haut de la falaise, où j'ai prévu de lui remettre cette fameuse nouvelle que je lui ai dédié. Une déclaration d'amour? Désolé pour vous ce n'est pas vraiment mon style...

Je dois maintenant me dépêcher je vais être en retard au travail, je fais l'ouverture une fois de plus et Sasuke dois déjà m'attendre en bas. Comme d'habitude, moteur démarré, à peine monté cigarette, direction le Mc Donaldo. Nous arrivons, Konoha-maru nous attend devant, la tête dans les nuages et les étoiles plein les yeux. Je suppose qu'il a pu voir Hanabi hier soir et qu'elle lui en a fait voir... Car cette petite est avide d'apprendre puisqu'elle ne connaît pas grand chose à l'amour. Donc par mon intermédiaire et à grand renfort de lecture des bouquins de Ero-sennin, il lui enseigne ce qu'il peut. Cependant il n'était pas prévu qu'elle soit si.....insatiable... Du coup c'est fatigué mais heureux qu'il vient au travail.

Naruto : Alors Konoha-maru, encore une nuit sans sommeil?

Konoha-maru : Oui... Plus ou moins...

Naruto : Il faudra pas nous faire ça tous les jours gaki, comment on va faire tourner la boutique sans toi?

Sasuke : Ça peut pas être pire que quand tu arrives complètement soul!

Naruto : Oh! La limace tu ne l'as ramènes pas.

Sasuke : Teme tu veux te battre?

Naruto : Baka, c'est quand tu veux!

Konoha-maru : Stop! C'est l'heure, on va être en retard si vous vous battez maintenant!

On ouvre, les filles arrivent à la caisse, je m'installe devant mes fourneaux, Sasuke, s'occupe du personnel comme d'habitude. Déjà les premiers stress-man du main arrivent, puis suivent ces malheureux petits lycéens qui sèchent les cours parce que le lycée c'est trop chiant... C'est surtout parce que maman et papa sont là pour leurs chéris. Bon j'ai pas envie de m'énerver aujourd'hui, car j'ai envie d'être positif pour une fois. Pour finir nous avons les Bosozokus, ces jeunes qui après le lycée ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire de leur vie : comme tous être humains ils cherchent la solution la moins compliquée, argent facile, succès, reconnaissance, occuper une place importante dans un groupe, etc... Tant de choses qui font envie, des choses très louables en somme, mais qui n'ont pas été acquis en toute honnêteté. Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont un peu voyou qu'ils peuvent se permettre de taquiner la pauvre caissière. Heureusement Sasuke veuille au grain et les conduit « gentiment » à la porte, ce qui lui vaut une bonne vingtaine de « Sasuke-sama »...

Naruto : Tsss crâneur avec ça!

Sasuke : Jaloux!

SSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!!!!!! Pourquoi je me chamaille toujours avec lui? Bonne question... Vous avez des frères ou des sœurs? Et bien moi et lui c'est pareil, la rivalité, l'amour fraternel, oui ce genre de chose qui font craquer la plus insensible des filles. Je comprendrais jamais ce qu'il y a de beau à voir là dedans....

Konoha-maru : Naruto-san, Hanabi-chan m'a dit que tu as rendez vous avec Hinata ce soir! Bonne chance!

Naruto : Pourquoi faire, j'en ai pas besoin tu le sais bien , je les fais toutes tomber!

Konoha-maru : Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle tombe dans tes charmes?

Naruto : Heu, c'est-à-dire.....

Bien sur je passe pour un idiot comme d'habitude, je déclenche l'hilarité du personnel y compris Sasuke. Je sais bien que cela le rend heureux que je m'intéresse enfin à quelque chose de plus joyeux et de plus concret, seulement s'il connaissait la raison de nos rapports si fréquent, cela ne se passerait pas pareil. J'aurais droit au rituel sermon que tout bon UCHIWA en chef se doit de faire passer. Vous avez déjà vu un Sasuke qui fait les gros yeux? C'est assez marrant à vrai dire j'ai toujours du mal à garder mon sérieux.

Le travail avance vite, bientôt la nuit commence à tomber et mon rendez vous avec Hinata approche de plus en plus dangereusement. Je dois encore passer chez moi pour me changer et me laver, car pas très galant d'arriver à un rendez-vous et de sentir la vieille frite froide et la viande. J'attrape le livre, une pichenette de parfum, puis je me rends sur place à pieds. La nuit commence tout juste à tomber, je souhaiterais presque arriver pile pour le coucher du soleil, la vue est splendide. Je crois qu'après avoir vu cette vue, on peut mourir tranquille, car on aura vu le meilleur du monde. Les escaliers sont toujours aussi long à monter, j'arrive essoufflé comme un phoque, la cigarette me tuera un de ces jours... Elle n'est pas encore arrivé, je suis un peu en avance. En attendant je m'assois comme d'habitude sur la tête du quatrième, allume une cigarette et observe le soleil finir lentement sa course au ras des immeuble de Konoha. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là avec moi, elle arrivera trop tard.

Naruto :

Comme un éclat de rire  
Vient consoler tristesse  
Comme un souffle avenir  
Viens raviver les braises  
Comme un parfum de souffre  
Qui fait naître la flamme  
Jeunesse lève toi

Contre la vie qui va qui vient  
Puis qui s'éteint  
Contre l' amour qu'on prend, qu'on tient  
Mais qui tient pas  
Contre la trace qui s' efface  
Au derrière de soi  
Jeunesse lève toi

Moi contre ton épaule  
Je repars à la lutte  
Contre les gravités qui nous mènent à la chute  
Pour faire du bruit encore  
A réveiller les morts  
Pour redonner éclat  
A l' émeraude en toi

Pour rendre au crépuscule  
La beauté des aurores  
Dis moi qu'on brûle encore  
Dis-moi que brûle encore cet espoir que tu tiens  
Parce que tu n'en sais rien de la fougue et du feu  
Que je vois dans tes yeux ?  
Jeunesse lève toi !

Quand tu vois comme on pleure  
A chaque rue sa peine  
Comment on nous écœure  
Perfusion dans la veine  
A l'ombre du faisceau  
Mon vieux tu m'aura plus !  
Ami dis quand viendra la crue

Contre courant toujours sont les contre-cultures,  
Au gré des émissions leurs gueules de vide-ordures ?  
Puisque c'en est sonné la mort du politique,  
L'heure est aux rêves  
Aux Utopiques !

Pour faire nos ADN  
Un peu plus équitables,  
Pour faire de la poussière  
Un peu plus que du sable  
Dans ce triste pays  
Tu sais un jour ou l' autre  
Faudra tuer le père  
Faire entendre ta voix  
Jeunesse lève toi !

Au clair de lune indien  
Toujours surfer la vague  
A l'âme  
Au creux des reins  
Faut aiguiser la lame  
Puisqu'ici il n'y a qu'au combat qu'on est libre  
De ton triste sommeil , je t'en prie libère-toi !

Puisqu'ici il faut faire des bilans et du chiffre  
Sont nos amours toujours au bord du précipice,  
N'entends-tu pas ce soir chanter le chant des morts  
Ne vois tu pas le ciel à la portée des doigts ?  
Jeunesse lève toi !

Comme un éclat de rire  
Vient consoler tristesse,  
Comme un souffle avenir  
Vient raviver les braises  
Comme un parfum de souffre  
Qui fait naître la flamme  
Quand plongé dans le gouffre on sait plus où est l'âme  
Jeunesse lève toi !

Contre la vie qui va qui vient  
Puis qui nous perd,  
Contre l'amour qu'on prend qu'on tient  
Puis qu'on enterre  
Contre la trace qui s'efface  
Au derrière de soi ?  
JEUNESSE LÈVE-TOI !

Au clair de lune indien  
Toujours surfer la vague  
A l'âme  
Au creux des reins  
Faut aiguiser la lame  
Puisqu'ici il n'y a qu'au combat qu'on est libre  
De ton triste coma, je t'en prie libère-toi !  
Puisqu'ici il faut faire des bilans et du chiffre  
Sont nos amours toujours au bord du précipice,  
N'entends-tu pas ce soir chanter le chant des morts  
A la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés pour toi  
Jeunesse lève toi

(SAEZ, jeunesse lève-toi, paris)

_J'arrive pile pour le coucher de soleil, je suis derrière Naruto, un chant s'élève, d'une voix emprunt d'émotion. Il chante en français, je ne comprends pas les paroles, mais je sens rien qu'à sa voix que c'est un chant triste, et en même temps fort. Je préfère attendre, impossible de bouger, je ne veux pas l'interrompre, je veux être encore plus toucher que je ne le peux! Vraiment, il est impressionnant, le chant s'éteint doucement avec le soleil, et le jour fait place à la nuit. Je m'approche doucement, il est perdu dans ses pensée, on dirait qu'il n'entend rien autour de lui. Je m'accroupis derrière lui et je fais quelque chose qu'en temps normal je suis incapable de faire. M'avez-vous déjà vu prendre quelqu'un dans mes bras sans une crise de rougeur extrême? Bon c'est vrai je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir un peu, mais il est dans mes bras._

Naruto : Hinata? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_Hinata : Chut! Je suis encore transporté par ton chant. C'était si beau, tu pourras me le traduire?_

Naruto : C'est un appel à la révolte, un appel au secours aussi. Je l'ai entendue lors d'un voyage en Europe.

_Hinata : J'espère que tu en connais d'autre..._

_Il se retourne et m'enlace par la taille. Nous apprécions tous les deux un lever de lune, se réchauffant mutuellement, je lui caresse doucement, du bout des doigts le bras, puis descends vers la main, il me la saisit, ne la lâche plus. Nous restons ainsi au moins une heure, en silence, juste à regarder la lune, si belle, si blanche et pure. Néanmoins il est bientôt l'heure pour moi de repartir, demain une autre soirée d'une autre trempe m'attends, avec mon père. _

Naruto : Tiens, voilà le recueil pour Shikamaru, et ça c'est pour toi.

_Hinata : Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

Naruto : Tu verras bien, tu n'auras qu'à le lire le soir avant de t'endormir. C'est rapide à lire, mais je pense avoir réussit à faire quelque chose de très correct pour un mois de travail.

_Hinata : Dis moi au moins de quel sujet cela traite._

Naruto : Hmmm..... Une chose en lequel je ne croyais plus.

_Hinata : ?????_

Naruto : Tu verras.... Je te raccompagne, les rues ne sont pas très sur.

_Nous descendons par la route cette fois-ci, le chemin est plus long mais je veux profiter de lui au maximum. Je ne le reverrais pas avant au moins quinze jours afin d'éviter que l'on fasse un lien entre nous si jamais l'un de nous est pris. Les seuls contacts que j'aurai avec lui se feront en cas d'urgence. Je ne sais pas si c'est écrit sur mon visage, mais subitement il me prend la main et me sourit. Ce sourire, un sourire qu'il est seul à faire, un sourire véritable, sincère, le plus beau des sourires. Nous arrivons doucement devant le manoir, puis il se place devant moi, me saisit le menton, il me regarde de ses yeux bleu océan, je plonge dedans sans aucune retenue._

Naruto : Ne cherches pas à me voir comme convenue, cependant je tiens à faire quelque chose avant de partir et de ne plus te voir pendant tout ce temps. Si tu ne comprends pas il te suffira de lire...

_Ses lèvres se rapprochent, mon coeur s'accélère, ma tête va exploser tellement les informations se bousculent à la porte... Puis je sens un baiser sur mon front, il me regarde à nouveau avec un regard désolé, triste comme s'il en voulait plus lui aussi. Alors pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêche de m'embrasser, de me câliner, de m'aimer? « Il te suffira de lire »... Il se retourne après un dernier regard puis rentre chez lui. Moi lentement je me remets de la déception, puis je rentre discrètement dans ma chambre. Je ne puis attendre de savoir pourquoi, j'ouvre le livre, et les premiers mots écrit à la hâte sur la page de garde, m'arrachent des larmes de tristesses..._

POV Konoha-maru

Ce soir elle dort chez moi, ce soir je l'ai enfin dans mes bras, je ne la verrais pas repartir en pleurs parce que je lui manques, elle ne m'appellera pas à quatre heure du matin, je n'aurai pas le coeur brisé. Nous voyons plusieurs fois par semaine, mon statut de petits fils de dirigeant, me donne heureusement le droit de la fréquenter vis-à-vis de sa famille. Néanmoins pour qu'elle puisse dormir chez moi, nous avons dû ruser : prétexter qu'elle dormait chez une amie, avec bien sur la complicité de celle-ci, car connaissant son père, il n'hésiterait pas à appeler pour vérifier. Mais avant le sommeil, il y a le dîner, et je comprends ce que ressent Naruto-san lorsqu'il invite Hinata-san et Hanabi-chan. Et c'est encore plus dur pour moi, vous voulez faire quoi avec deux plaques à chauffer électriques et un petit four... Vive l'émancipation, quel idée je vous jure. Bref je pense, je pense et l'heure tourne : Hanabi-chan est en bas et attends que j'aille lui ouvrir. Je descends, ouvre et l'accueille comme il se doit avec un gros câlin et des baisers passionnés. Nous montons et je suis en panique parce que le dîner est en train de brûler. Heureusement, elle vient me sauver et prends les choses en main en attendant que je finisse de préparer la table basse au pieds de la télévision. Petit dîner aux chandelles et films, suivit d'une nuit......

POV Sasuke

Match nul... Voilà comment c'est conclu le duel suivant. Même motos, même motorisation, seul le pilotage pouvait faire la différence. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pu nous départager. J'ai quand même eu le dernier mots. Après tout je suis un UCHIWA, cependant je dois admettre que j'ai été bluffé. Bref du coup, je dois l'inviter à diner dans un restaurant. La difficulté est de l'inviter sans me faire reconnaître, je dois donc viser un petit restaurant tranquille, pas trop fréquenté mais où l'on sers néanmoins une cuisine raffiné. La draguer? Non mais ça va pas, je m'acquitte juste de ma dette et on en reparle plus. Je pense d'ailleurs éviter les runs pour un temps, je me fais oublier puis je reviendrais petit à petit. Je ne veux pas qu'on apprenne au sein de mon conseil d'administration que l'héritier sors le soir parmi les bandes de bosozoku pour faire des rodéo en moto. Oui c'est ce que je dois faire, mais seul hic : pourquoi je me sens déjà triste à l'idée de ne plus la revoir?


	11. Je suis femme, je suis Hinata HYÛGA

Hiashi: QUI? Qui a osé? Quelle est l'insecte qui a publié ces horreurs sur nos panneaux publicitaires?

Assistant : Nous n'en savons rien HYÛGA-sama, il semble que quelqu'un ait piraté notre système informatique, tout le réseau est saturé par ces poèmes.

Hiashi : Tout le réseau, cela signifie tout les postes de toutes les entreprises du pays et du monde?

Assistant : Oui, je pense aussi au réseau gouvernementale puisque c'est nous qui l'avons mis au point.

Hiashi : Réunissait le conseil d'administration immédiatement! Je veux aussi voir tous les directeurs de service de nos différentes filiales! VITE!

Assistant : Hai HYÛGA-sama!

Hiashi : Je le trouverais, je le briserais... Personne ne m'insulte sans s'en sortir vivant. Hmmmmm? Hinata qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_Hinata : Père, je viens pour ma leçon avec le précepteur de Hanabi, vous lui avez demandez de me faire visiter le siège._

Hiashi : Retourne à la maison, ce n'est pas le moment pour cela!

_Hinata : Que ce passe t-il de si important?_

Hiashi : Rien qui te concerne! RENTRE!

_J'ai pu voir pour la première fois la panique sur le visage de mon père! Je jubile intérieurement, j'ai enfin pu porter un coup de maître à mon ordure de géniteur. En fait c'est tout son empire qui est secoué de toute part par cet événement, et lorsque les fruits seront mûr, je les laisserais tomber par terre et ils pourriront tels quels! Naruto s'est vraiment déchainé, mais je ne peux pas le féliciter encore, c'est trop tôt pour crier victoire, il y a encore bien des coups à porter. Je veux le voir me supplier, je veux qu'il paye pour toutes ces souffrances, toutes ces horreurs... C'est une mise à mort. J'ai enfin compris que le monde est une arène où s'affronte des gladiateurs, et je serais meilleurs que lui, j'en ai l'intime conviction. Par cette acte je protègerais ce qui reste de ma famille, ma sœur, mon cousin, puis les autres pauvres gens qui doivent se battre comme des chiens pour survivre._

_Je suis sur le chemin du retour, je respire à fond cet air nouveau qui s'offre à moi et profite du moment d'excitation que je ressens. Je suis totalement euphorique, je me demande même si je n'ai pas un air de folie sur le visage car les gens me dévisagent étrangement. Au loin j'aperçois une vieille connaissance : Ino YAMANAKA, ma meilleur amie. C'est une blonde platine, qui a reçu un physique de rêve pour tout homme normalement constitué, la beauté parfaite en somme. Avant de la connaître je pensais qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus superficiels. Je m'étais trompé, car en faite c'est une fille très fragile psychologiquement, elle ne le montre pas comme ça. Je vous explique : non seulement en tant que beauté parfaite il faut affronter le regard des garçons, qui à la minute où ils vous voient ne pensent qu'à vous sautez dessus, et Kami-sama sait qu'il y en a beaucoup, mais aussi celui des filles qui vous jalousent et n'ont comme seule envie celle de vous descendre un maximum. De plus il faut savoir rester au top pour ne pas subir l'humiliation d'être devenue un déchet. Ma pauvre Ino, comme je la plains, et je l'adore, toujours un sourire même dans les pires situations._

Ino : MA LOULOUTE!!!!!!

_Oui j'oubliais, avec Ino aussi c'est presque à cent pour cent sur qu'on se fait remarquer où que l'on aille._

_Hinata : Ino, comment vas-tu?_

Ino : Mal, très mal! Ton idiot de cousin qui est accessoirement mon chère et tendre est comme d'habitude en retard! Ça fera un cadeau en plus! Na!

_Hinata : Tu ne compte quand même pas dépouiller son porte feuille?_

Ino : Absolument je vais me gêner! Il est toujours en retard, il fera un très mauvais mari, je crois qu'il va falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre!

Neji : Je comprends pourquoi mes oreilles se sont mise à siffler et que j'ai été soudainement pris d'une crise d'éternuement! Et en plus tu penses trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime au moins autant que moi?

Ino : Mon Amour avec un grand A! Comment tu vas?

Neji : Mieux depuis que je te vois!

Ino : Oh! Comme tu es trop gentils!

_Une vrai girouette aussi... Ino quoi!_

Neji : Hinata, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de visiter le siège?

_Hinata : A cause de ça!_

_Je lui montre un panneau publicitaire, avec un poème de Naruto inscrit dessus. Il hoche la tête d'un air navré, puis me lance un regard plutôt intense, mais qui a le don de me faire peur. J'ai peur qu'il se doute de quelque chose, il a tendance à vouloir me surprotéger. Et moi je tente par tous les moyen de prendre mon envol, lui il m'enferme à nouveau!_

Neji : Tu n'as rien fait de stupide j'espère?

_Hinata : Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore? Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas de taille contre mon père._

Neji : Hmmm...

_Mes arguments n'ont pas dû vraiment le satisfaire mais je ne peux dire autre chose de plus étoffé. Je sais bien qu'il a des doutes, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de révéler quoique ce soit. Pour le protéger, je dois me taire et subir. Je suis femme, je suis Hinata HYÛGA!_

Vraiment je trouve que cela rends bien sur la ville. Pour la première fois les gens prenne le temps de s'arrêter devant quelque chose d'important, ils font attention à ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux. Certains même débattent de la véracité des propos, d'autres se contentent d'approuver tandis que les mieux logés cris au scandale. La police a tenté d'intervenir en dispersant les badauds, mais ils se sont retrouvés à cinq contre cent. Des techniciens sont arrivés il y a une heure et tentent par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables d'effacer le contenu du panneau publicitaire. Mais c'est peine perdu, Shikamaru a fait de l'excellent travail, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est un génie! Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'est pas suffisant, nous n'avons fait que gratter la couche en surface, il faut creuser et approfondir sinon tout ce travail sera vite oublié et n'aura servit à rien. Nous allons les mettre à terre et faire en sorte qu'ils ne se relèvent plus.

A présent je dois rejoindre Konoha-maru, je veux qu'il me raconte comment ça c'est passé avec Hanabi. Je me demande aussi si Hinata a pu lire le livre que je lui ai donné. J'espère ne pas l'avoir froissé, car même si nous nous entendons bien je sais qu'elle reste d'une grande timidité. De toute manière je ne sais même pas où j'en suis moi-même dans mes sentiments : est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ou est-ce juste un désir charnel? J'ai l'air plein d'assurance comme ça mais je serais incapable d'aborder le sujet avec elle. Et elle d'ailleurs, que ressent elle vis-à-vis de moi? Amour? Amitié? Ou juste un simple partenariat? Après tout plus j'y pense plus je me dis que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je ne la mérite pas, car même si elle le rejette, elle vient d'un monde totalement différent du mien, et je ne suis pas sur qu'elle puisse le supporter. Les jolies fleurs restent dans les jardins et ne s'aventurent pas dans le caniveau...

BOOOOOUUUUUMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! CCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!!!!!!

CCCCLLLLLLAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je viens de percuter quelqu'un. Quel idiot je fait vraiment, je ferais mieux de regarder devant moi plutôt que penser à Hinata... Hinata? HINATA!! Shimata! C'est vraiment pas de chance, il faut que je percute la seule personne que je ne devais absolument pas rencontrer! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? En plus elle est accompagnée et il faut impérativement que nous restions discret! Fuir? L'ignorer royalement? Non, Ero-sennin me disait que pour rester le plus discret possible, il faut se montrer le plus possible, autrement dit faire diversion!

Naruto : Je vous pris d'excuser ma maladresse mademoiselle, je suis un éternel étourdi perdu dans ses pensées! (chuchotement) Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?

_Hinata : Ce n'est rien monsieur vraiment, à vrai dire je n'étais pas non plus attentif à ce qui se passé autour de moi. (chuchotement) Je suis avec mon cousin et sa petite amie._

Naruto : Je ne vous ai rien abimé au moins?

Neji : Encore heureux sinon vous auriez payer les frais médicaux monsieur. D'ailleurs vous pourriez lui laissez un dédommagement moral!

Naruto : Comment? De quoi vous mêlez vous?Restez en dehors, cela ne vous concerne pas!

Neji : Au contraire puisque c'est ma cousine que vous avez bousculé! Je vous conseille de vous incliné sinon je vous mets une volée dont vous vous souviendrez espèce de déchet.

Ça y est, c'est définitif, je hais tous les HYÛGA! Mon bras s'est armé, et mon point a atterrit sur sa face de prétentieux. Il est sonné et ne se relève pas du sol! La blonde hurle à l'assassin, cette fois ce n'est plus de la diversion, c'est de l'inconscience. Hinata me somme de m'enfuir sur le champ, avant de me mettre à courir j'ai juste le temps d'entendre un léger chuchotement.

_Hinata : J'ai dévoré ton livre et je l'ai adoré..._

Je cours à la vitesse du son et je n'ai pas passé une rue que j'entends déjà les sifflets de la police, je cours aussi vite que je peux. C'est alors que j'aperçois un inspecteur à forte corpulence qui me poursuit de toute son énergie. Vraiment désolé pour lui mais je n'hésite pas à augmenter la cadence, je le sème au bout d'une centaine de mètre. Je tourne à l'angle de la prochaine puis me remet à marcher pour récupérer. C'est sans compter une sirène de police, une voiture qui déboule soudainement de la perpendiculaire et qui se précipite sur moi! Que faire sinon courir? Je fonce, j'ai juste le temps de m'apercevoir qu'il s'agit de l'inspecteur corpulent, comme quoi être gros ne signifie pas sans ressource. Je continue comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce dingue serait bien capable de me renverser juste pour m capturer.

Inspecteur : Inutile de courir je vais t'avoir!

Là je suis vraiment dans la merde. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je me retrouve devant le lycée de Konoha-maru, là où je devais le récupérer, et une chose non identifié s'écrase sur moi et me coupe le souffle. Sans ménagement je suis maintenu au sol et menotté, devant un Konoha-maru médusé et presque hilare.

Naruto : Salut gaki, ta copine n'est pas avec toi?

Konoha-maru : Non, elle est avec son précepteur pour les cours du soir. Comment vas-tu Chôji?

Naruto : Chôji? C'est qui?

Konoha-maru : Celui qui est assis sur toi!

Chôji : Salut Konoha-maru, tu connais ce renégat?

Konoha-maru : C'est Naruto-san, je t'en ai parlé rappelles toi!

Chôji : Naruto, Naruto...... Oui je me souviens, c'est vrai! Cet écrivain qui haït tous ce qui portent le nom de HYÛGA.

Konoha-maru : Tu pourrais le laisser aller?

Chôji : Hmmmm, je ne sais pas, il a agressé le neveu de HYÛGA-sama!

Naruto : Ce prétentieux m'a insulté de déchets et il a essayé de m'escroquer!

Chôji : Hmmmm, peut-être mais qui pourrait en témoigner!

Konoha-maru : Peut-être le barbecue que je pourrais te payer demain midi...

Chôji : Ça marche!

Là je reste sur le cul, corrompre un fonctionnaire avec un barbecue! Il n'y a que Konoha-maru pour faire ça! Je suis relâché et après un échange de politesse, Konoha-maru et moi repartons en direction de mon appartement pour manger. J'évite de demander comment il le connaît malgré ma grande curiosité.

Konoha-maru : C'était le partenaire de mon oncle Asuma. A sa mort, il s'est marié avec la petite amie de mon oncle, Kurenaï, et a élevé son enfant comme si c'était le sien.

Naruto : Je vois, tu le vois souvent alors. Donc tu ne m'a pas raconté comment s'est passé ta dernière soirée avec Hanabi.

Konoha-maru : C'est-à-dire?

Naruto : Vous l'avez fait?

Konoha-maru : Naruto-san, ça ne te regarde pas!

POV Konoha-maru

Si on l'a fait, bien sur, mais je veux le garder pour moi, c'est quelque chose qui ne se raconte pas sur les toits! On le garde précieusement au fond de soit, c'est un souvenir qui reste gravé à vie : je n'avais pas finît le dessert qu'elle s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser intensément! Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, l'ai mis sur le dos et j'ai parcourue tout son corps de mes lèvres. Je l'entendais gémir sous cette divine torture, mes caresses multipliant le désir par dix! Je me suis arrêté puis j'ai observé son regard qui se fît très intense et presque suppliant. J'ai su à ce moment qu'elle aussi le désirait plus que tout. J'ai alors repris mes caresses en les intensifiant cette fois-ci. Mes mains, mes lèvres, tout mon corps se frottait sur elles, d'un ange j'ai entraperçue une démone qui m'a retourné à son tour pour me rendre les caresses. Elle s'est bientôt retrouvé devant ma braguette sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. J'ai donc repris les choses en main, je me suis déshabillé puis avec douceur j'ai enlevé un par un ses vêtements.

Hanabi : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant?

Konoha-maru : Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire?

Hanabi : Te donner du plaisir.

Je lui ai donc expliqué la marche à suivre en étant le moins vulgaire possible, pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle n'a semblé pourtant pas le moins du monde choqué. Elle a saisi mon sexe puis l'a léché un peu partout avant de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche et d'entreprendre sa première fellation. Sur le coup je me suis raidi, je n'aurai jamais cru que malgré son inexpérience elle puisse me procurer autant de plaisir. Elle est parvenue à me faire monter au septième ciel en un instant. La langue remontait des bourses jusqu'au gland pour ensuite avaler mon sexe au plus profond! Puis elle m'a masturbé avec une main experte pour une débutante. J'ai fini par jouir sur son visage, j'ai cru à cette instant avoir fait une bourde! Mais pas du tout, elle me regarde avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

Hanabi : C'est ta première fois toi aussi?

Konoha-maru : Hmmm, mais j'ai appris sur internet toute les combines.

Hanabi : Petit vicieux va!

Je l'ai saisis, mis sur le dos et j'ai approché mon gland pour le frotter sur son clitoris. Elle s'est subitement cambré et m'a enlacé dans un gémissement, presque un cris. Je la sentait qui entamé déjà des va et viens, alors tout doucement, avec toute la douceur que j'avais, je l'ai pénétrait jusqu'à touché l'hymen. D'un coup de rein plutôt sec j'ai brisé cette barrière, elle a alors lâché un rugissement de douleur pour ensuite s'affaler sur le tatamis. J'ai fixé un instant ses yeux pour y lire un amour infini, je savais déjà que je ne pourrais plus la quitter. Lentement puis surement j'ai commencé ma danse de l'amour, puis de plus en plus vite, n'oubliant pas l'embrasser de temps à autre passionnément. Nous avons alors enchainé plusieurs positions dans lesquelles noter amour a pris un sens, elle ne cessait de me dire « je t'aime »! puis vient le moment fatidique où malgré tout mes effort je ne pus me retenir! J'ai jouis en elle et dans le même temps elle s'est accroché à moi n'oubliant pas au passage d'enfoncer ses ongles dans mon dos et de me lacérer la peau. Nous nous sommes finalement couché l'un à cotés de l'autre sans nous quitter du regard, ne cessant de nous dire que nous nous aimions! La soirée ne fut pas de tout repos, puisque ma douce et tendre s'est révélé être insatiable... Mais cela je le garde pour moi.

POV Tenten

Monsieur UCHIWA en chef m'invite dans un petit restaurant pour me faire digérer le match nul que nous nous sommes offert! Quand je dis petit restaurant je n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur qualificatif. En effet c'est une petite bicoque que l'on ne peut remarquer si l'on ne fait pas attention! Néanmoins l'intérieur se révèle charmant et emplis d'une tendresse que je ne connaissais pas chez notre macho de première catégorie. La cuisine s'est révélé quand à elle plutôt bonne et l'ambiance chaleureuse. Puis nous avons fini dans un bar, puis dans un autre, bref nous avons fait beaucoup de bar. Nous avons chanté, nous avons bu, nous avons danser, nous avons ris, nous avons fait l'amour... L'AMOUR????? Effectivement je suis dans un lit et je ne suis pas seul, puisque qu'un bras m'enserre la taille, et ce bras en questions appartient à monsieur le macho UCHIWA. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait comme bêtise?!

Voix 5 : Nous avons peut-être trouvé notre homme.

Voix 1 : Qui est-ce?

Voix 5 : Vous avez dû déjà voir les poèmes qui sont affichés en ville?

Voix 1 : Oui j'ai adoré, je le veux!

Deidara : Une seule personne est capable de faire ça, il était avec moi à KODAÏ.

Voix 1 : Comment s'appelle t-il?

Deidara : Naruto UZUMAKI...


	12. Petites histoires de couples et braquage

_« Lorsque les heures sombrent se mettent à sonner, un visage apparaît et sème dans mon esprit un vent qui m'apaise et portent à mon cœur une promesse d'amour éternelle. Aucun doute ne peut m'envahir, je l'aime à en mourir! Et puisque des années lumières nous séparent, je construirai alors le vaisseau pour te rejoindre et brandirai sur son mât l'étendard contenant mon allégeance éternelle. »_

POV Sasuke

Décidément, les soirées arrosées ne sont plus ma tasse de thé depuis que j'ai repris l'entreprise familiale. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma soirée, je me souviens juste d'avoir pris un verre dans un bar avec Tenten après le restaurant. Tiens en parlant du loup, elle se trouve en se moment même dans mes bras les yeux grands ouverts avec un regard très interrogateur... Nom de... Shimata, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait comme conneries? Par quoi puis-je commencer? Un bonjour ne serait déjà pas si mal, au lieu de m'énerver tout de suite. Et après? Au revoir? Impossible, je ne peux le renier plus longtemps, cette fille a un effet que personne d'autre ne peut avoir sur moi. Cependant comment savoir si mes sentiments sont partagés?

Tenten : Hum Hum... Salut!

Sasuke : Heu... Salut

Boulet! Quel salut platonique! J'ai cru que j'allais me rendormir tellement j'avais l'impression de manquer de motivation. Remue toi bon sang tu es un UCHIWA!

Sasuke : Heu... Est ce que j'ai fait ce que je pense?

Tenten : Tu veux savoir si on a fait l'amour ou si tu m'as forcé tellement tu étais bourré,

Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait ça? Je suppose que non étant donner son sourire qui s'étire lentement sur ses lèvres, je devine que je dois faire une tête pas possible et de plus elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.

Tenten : Si tu voyais ta tête mon pauvre, mais non tu ne m'as pas forcé, c'est juste que j'étais aussi soule que toi et que j'avais certainement envie de me changer les idées.

Se changer les idées! Alors je ne suis qu'un garçon d'une nuit pour elle. Je redescends subitement sur terre, j'ai cru voir une promesse d'avenir, je me suis trompé une fois de plus. Est-ce qu'il n'y a que les idiotes avec des cheveux roses pour m'aimer?

POV Tenten

J'ai dû le vexer vu la tête qu'il est en train de tirer. Quelle idiote je fais, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. En faîtes vu la réputation de Don-Juan qu'il s'est fait je ne m'attends pas à grand chose avec lui, mais je ne veux pas lui laisser l'impression qu'il a gagné, j'ai ma fierté tout de même... Cependant, aurais-je réussi à percer la carapace d'impassibilité du UCHIWA? Le problème avec lui, c'est que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, soit il est sérieux, soit il s'en fout royalement; Dans les deux cas, impossible de décrypter les sentiments qui découle de son visage. Mais quand est-il pour ma part? Le souvenir de ses caresses me laisse transit et j'ai l'étrange sensation que mon corps en redemande. Amoureuse? Non pas aussi tôt, ce n'est pas mon genre. Désireuse d'en avoir et d'en savoir plus serait plus approprié. Je pense touché la vérité du doigt, il m'a laissé sur une bonne impression et maintenant je veux le connaître un peu plus.

Tenten : Ne te vexe pas, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'attendre le prince charmant. Je préfère rester réaliste.

Sasuke : Hmm, je ne suis pas vexer, j'étais juste surpris, je n'ai aucun souvenir ni aucune impression sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Quel salop! Il me snobe à nouveau, cependant je sais d'or et déjà qu'il est inutile et futile de s'énerver contre lui. Je préfère alors l'ignorer totalement et je peux déjà voir que cela fait son petit effet grâce à son léger mais néanmoins perceptible haussement de sourcil. Je me lève d'un bond et commence à enfiler mes affaires pour m'en aller, inutile de trainer ici plus longtemps je n'en tirerai rien de bon.

Sasuke : Tu peux utiliser la douche si tu veux, c'est gratuit.

Tenten : ….. Merci, je ne serais pas longue.

Je file à la recherche de la salle de bain à l'extérieur de la chambre, et je reste bouche bée devant l'impressionnant amas de porte et de couloir que contient la maison, ou plutôt devrai-je dire le château. Mais bon sang qui es-tu Sasuke UCHIWA? Après deux ou trois ouverture de porte donnant sur différentes pièces, salle de sport et bureau, il daigne enfin de m'aider :

Sasuke : Quatrième porte à gauche...

Et en plus ça l'amuse, non mais quel... Stop! Reste zen et réponds par un sourire histoire de lui montrer que je ne suis pas du tout fâché.

Tenten : Merci!

Il rentre sa tête renfrogné dans la chambre pour ne plus en ressortir. Je m'installe et tout de suite le choix crucial de toute une vie se matérialise devant moi : Jacuzzi ou bain moussant? Bain à remouds, après une telle nuit rien ne peut me faire plus grand bien. Je plonge littéralement à l'intérieur de la baignoire et déclenche les moteurs, immédiatement la sensation d'un bon massage me taraude le dos. Quel divin plaisir, j'en suis très jalouse. Je me laisse envahir par la volupté des caresses de l'eau contre ma peau, et celle-ci me rappelle étrangement celle qu'on m'a administré cette nuit. Quand j'y repense, tout se fait clair et je dois même avouer qu'il m'a envoyé au septième ciel. Quoiqu'il en soit plus je pense plus le temps passe et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire ouf, une heure s'est écoulée. Je me dépêche de ranger, nettoyer, puis je sors, je tombe sur les escaliers, je les descends et je reste nez à nez avec monsieur le maître de maison qui m'attend bien gentiment avec le petit déjeuné, un chat noir trônant à ses pieds.

Tenten : Délicate attention, mais je ne voulais pas te donner cette peine.

Sasuke : Vu le temps que tu as passé à te pomponné, je me suis dit tant qu'a faire, autant déjeuner ensemble.

Tenten : Bon d'accord avec plaisir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec lui...

POV Temari

!

Comme tout les matins, à l'aide de ma douce voix, je suis obligé de lever cette tête d'ananas sur pattes. Et comme tout les matins j'entends le traditionnel :

Shikamaru : Galère! Il y a des manières plus douces pour me réveiller tu sais.

Temari : Dans tes rêves, mon amour!

Le sexe est l'une des seules choses pour lesquelles Shikamaru n'est pas fainéant. Vous vous demandez ce que je fiche avec un mec pareil? Je l'aime, il n'y a pas d'autre chemin possible. Il est ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans ma vie, hormis mes frères. J'ai perdu mes parents très jeunes, alors comme je suis l'ainée, j'ai dû subvenir aux besoins de tout le monde. Je suis tombé peu à peu dans le trafic de drogue, je n'y ai jamais touché cependant. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je me suis fait prendre par la police, et on m'a retiré la garde de mes frères. J'ai alors failli creuser le fond, et faire le trottoir. C'est-à-dire je l'ai fait, et mon premier client a été le seul pour le restant de mes jours. C'est Shikamaru qui m'a accosté en premier, et dès le premier son qui est sorti de sa bouche, j'avais déjà envie de le frapper! La suite n'est pas moins pire. Il ne cherchait pas de femme pour coucher, il voulait un partenaire pour jouer au Go!

Il fallait voir ma tête ce jour là, cela en valait certainement la peine, je m'attendais à ce que l'on me prenne ma virginité sans aucun scrupule, et je me retrouve à jouer et à discuter comme si le monde tournait autour de moi! Seulement j'ai fini par craquer, je lui est mis un crochet dont il se souvient encore, car ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que je ne supporte pas de perdre. Je vous laisse deviner le mot qui est sorti par la suite de sa bouche, ça m'a donner envie de lui en mettre un second, mais je me suis retenu à temps en me rappelant qu'il était avant tout un client. Donc, pour me faire pardonner, je me suis mise à être plus entreprenante, ce a quoi il n'a pas tarder à réagir. La suite ne regarde que moi, je puis seulement dire qu'il a été tellement doux et prévenant que je ne l'ai plus jamais quitté. Par la suite, il a réussit à me faire rentrer au lycée, et s'est occupé de récupérer mes frères. Depuis maintenant trois ans, nous vivons ensemble dans le campus à KODAI, où il est étudiant. Pour ma part j'ai trouver un emploi stable, je peux en toute légalité m'occuper de mes deux petits frères.

Temari : Shikamaru...

Shikamaru : Hmm?

Temari : Câlin!

Shikamaru : Tu n'es pas si Galère que ça quand tu veux.

Premier coup de poing sur le crane de la journée. Ça lui grille les neurones? Mais non et puis avec 200 de QI, j'ai de la réserve...

POV Shikamaru

!

Oui je sais, je me répète. Mais ça fait mal au crane quand même, c'est pas vous qui la supportez et qui vous prenez au moins une dizaine de coup sur le crane par jour. Ha! Qu'est-ce que je fiche avec une fille pareille? Parce qu'elle est jolie? Non cela va au delà de ça, c'est beaucoup plus profond qu'il faut chercher. Elle est dure comme le rocher et douce comme la rosée les matins d'été, insaisissable comme le sable du désert et tellement agréable à garder dans ses bras, forte comme une lionne et fragile comme un nouveau né. Oui, c'est ma Temari dont on parle, et oui c'est bien moi Shikamaru. Je sais, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de m'entendre dire des choses comme cela. Cependant je pense ce que je dis, en tout cas je ne me mens pas, je l'aime comme un fou. Mon père m'a fait remarquer qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à ma mère, si cela est vrai alors nous cherchons tous quelque part une deuxième mère. Je dirais plutôt que j'ai cherché quelqu'un de plus fort que ma mère. Suicidaire? Moi? Possible, surtout avec Temari.

Cependant je peux vous dire que Temari n'est rien comparé à ses deux frères! Ce sont deux dingues qui m'arracheraient les tripes et les os si j'avais ne serais-ce que l'idée de lui faire du mal. Je crois qu'ils ont compris que j'étais fait pour elle lorsqu'ils ont vu le sourire sur son visage à mes côtés. J'ai reçu alors leur sainte bénédiction avec pour seul avertissement de ne pas la rendre malheureuse sous peine d'arrachage de ….. Gloups, j'arrête d'en parler rien que d'y penser j'ai la chair de poule. Voilà où j'en suis, une vie commune et une promesse d'avenir avec la fille qui comble mes jours, la seule pour laquelle le grand fainéant Shikamaru NARA est capable de bouger son cul, c'est tout! Comment seulement? C'est déjà pas si mal! D'accord, d'accord, je vais vous en dire un peu plus. Non je vais quand même pas vous raconter notre rencontre... Ah, elle l'a déjà fait. Mon point de vue? J'ai vu une étoile dans la nuit. Bon d'accord je voulais simplement faire une partie de go, c'est vrai. Mais qui aurait imaginé tombé sur une telle fille? C'est lorsque j'ai reçu ce fameux coup sur la tête, que j'ai compris qu'elle était faîtes pour moi. Ce simple coup, la force employé pour projeter le poing sur mon crane, m'ont fait prendre conscience que je n'avais pas une fille ordinaire en face de moi, que s'était une battante, et le lendemain, j'étais prêt à mourir pour elle.

Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment trop tiré par les cheveux, trop princesse et prince charmant, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peut. Si vous ne me croyez pas c'est votre problème. Moi j'ai tous ce dont un homme peut bien rêver. Je me bats aujourd'hui pour lui offrir encore plus que je ne peux, une maison, une famille, notre famille.

Shikamaru : Temari?

Temari : Hn?

Shikamaru : Je t'aime...

Temari : ? Moi aussi tête d'ananas, file déjeuner, tu commence dans une demi-heure!

Shikamaru : Rah! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante le matin, tu vaux même pas un mot gentil!

Temari : Redis le si t'es un homme et je te montrerais l'enfer!

Shikamaru : GALERE!

Temari : SHIKAMARU!

Une journée normale en somme...

_« Le combat peut commencer, il est peut-être perdu d'avance, quoiqu'il en soit j'avance, tel le samouraï de l'Empereur chargeant seul l'armée du Shogun. Je n'ai pas peur, je sens ta présence à mes côtés si réconfortante, si chaude, j'ai l'impression d'être invincible. C'est toi qui me donne cette force, toi qui me guide dans le brouillard, et c'est pour toi que je me bats et que je me battrai jusqu'à la mort! »_

Voix 1 : Alors comment allons nous le contacter?

Deidara : A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Nous avons bien essayer de retracer son emploi du temps journalier, mais il semblerait qu'il ne suive rien de précis, il va ici et là, sans jamais se soucier d'une quelconque ligne droite.

Voix 1 : Hmm! Voilà qui est compliqué. Comment obliger un homme à suivre mon projet à la lettre s'il est aussi insouciant? A t-il des points faibles? Des amis? Des proches ou une petite amie?

Deidara : Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, il a ses grands parents, deux amis très cher, mais pas de petite amie.

Itachi : Il connaît très bien mon frère, ils se voient régulièrement, laissez moi l'approcher.

Sasori : Avec tes yeux de psychopathe tu risques de lui faire peur!

Kisame : Tu peux parler toi et tes idioties sur l'art!

Sasori : Comment?

Voix 1 : C'est pas bientôt fini vous?

Voix 2 : Anata, laissons sa chance à Itachi, s'il échoue nous pourrons envoyer Sasori.

Voix 1 : Hmm, d'accord! Va Itachi, avec Kisame!

Itachi : Bien maître.

Kisame : Alors Itachi, comment comptes tu t'y prendre?

Itachi : J'ai bien envie d'un hamburger, pas toi?

Une semaine passe et tous les jours de nouveaux poèmes apparaissent, apportant leurs lots de dévastation pour les HYÛGA. La bourse chute brutalement et les voilà en train de perdre de l'argent. Dans le même temps certaines preuves d'agissement peu scrupuleux sont fournis à la presse et plusieurs notables et cadres de l'entreprise sont mis en examen. La semaine est noire pour les HYÛGA et je ne compte pas m'arrêter pour autant. Je suis tranquillement au travail, je prends les commandes pour changer un peu. La bonne humeur se lit sur mon visage et la plupart du personnel affiche un air de surprise. Comment? Un UZUMAKI de bonne humeur, pas morose, pas grincheux? Impossible de me mettre en colère même pas Sasuke! D'ailleurs celui-ci cherche encore sa mâchoire quelque part après m'avoir vu débarquer en sifflotant. Néanmoins je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette journée ne va pas être aussi super qu'elle en a l'air.

Voix 1 : LES MAINS EN L'AIR, PAS UN GESTE!

Voix 2 : FERMEZ LA TOUS, OU JE VOUS METS UN PRUNEAU!

Plus personnes n'osent dire quoique ce soit, certains tout de même ne peuvent s'empêcher de piailler. Quand à moi je me trouve par terre en me demandant si je dois braquer le fusil à pompe que j'ai à la main.

Voix 1 : UZUMAKI Naruto? Montres toi,je sais que tu es là.

Je me lève doucement, le fusil le long de la jambe afin qu'ils ne le remarquent pas.

Voix 1 : Bien, les autres dehors! Sauf le brun là avec la gueule d'ange.

Tous s'en vont, reste moi, Sasuke et les deux autres malades. Soudain ils retirent leur masque et je me retrouve avec une tête de poisson et un sosie de Sasuke. Shimata, Itachi! Sasuke voit soudainement rouge, si je n'intervient pas, ça va passer au drame familiale. Je braque soudainement le fusil sur la tête de hareng saur.

Naruto : Baissez vos armes ou je vous explose la face!

Itachi : Du calme Naruto-kun. Nous ne sommes ici que pour discuter.

Sasuke : ITACHI! JE VAIS TE TUER!

Itachi : Pas aujourd'hui petit frère. Je viens seulement pour Naruto.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Itachi : Tes mots Naruto.

Naruto : Mes mots? De quoi parles-tu?

Itachi : Tu le sais bien Naruto-kun. Les mots que l'on voit partout depuis une semaine, d'où viennent-ils selon toi? Akatsuki, l'organisation que j'ai rejoins les veux!

Sasuke : Akatsuki? Naruto, de quoi parle t-il?

Naruto : Rien du tout! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Itachi, maintenant toi et la face de merlan déguerpissez!

Itachi : Tu es sûr Naruto. Tu pourrais le regretter, penses à tes proches...

Naruto : DEHORS!

Les sirènes de police se font entendre, pour une fois cela me fait plaisir. Ils sortent après avoir marmonnés un « on se reverra ». Sasuke se tourne vers moi avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, je sais déjà que je vais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire avec des gros yeux et que je ne vais pas pouvoir garder mon sérieux.

Sasuke : Naruto, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication sinon je te jure que je vais te tuer à petit feu.

Qu'est-ce que je disais, Kami-sama, pourquoi est-ce que cela n'arrive qu'à moi des trucs pareils?


	13. Confessions de rigueur

_«Le savais-tu? Lorsque tu es apparu, j'ai_ _vu un ange. Aussi belle que le jour et froide comme la nuit, c'est pour cela que tu es le soleil de minuit, tu es ma lune. Si demain je dois mourir, emmènes-moi près de toi, fais de moi une étoile et places moi à ta droite dans la voute céleste, pour l'éternité, que par ton éclat je rayonne à nouveau. Si demain je suis vivant, sois alors ma muse, donnes moi l'inspiration et combles le monde de mes écrits salutaires...»_

Sasuke : Alors je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir?

Naruto : Ben... Comment t'expliquer?

Sasuke : Commence déjà par le début espèce de baka.

Nous nous trouvions devant le fast-food, adossés à une ambulance, et je me trouvais dos au mur, acculé, je n'avais plus le choix, il fallait que je lui dise. Mais alors gare à la suite, cela aller saigner. Je lui ai alors tout raconté, tout révélé, sauf une chose : l'identité de ma partenaire. Cependant je n'ai pas eu à le cacher bien longtemps. Il avait d'or et déjà deviné qu'il s'agissait de Hinata puisque c'est depuis que je traine avec elle que les poèmes ont commencé à apparaître.

Naruto : Alors si tu as pu t'en rendre compte, d'autre aussi. Donc il se peut qu'elle coure un risque plus élevé que le mien.

Sasuke : Non, car à la différence des autres, moi je vous connais bien tous les deux. Et je sais également que vous n'en êtes plus au stade des regards en biais. Tu lui as dis n'est-ce pas?

Naruto : Disons plutôt que je lui ai écrit. C'est plus original et je prend moins de risque.

Et une pêche en pleine poire.

Sasuke : BAKA! Tu compte aussi lui envoyer une lettre pour une demande en mariage peut-être?

Naruto : Une lettre? Non, là je lui ai envoyé un livre, pour un mariage ce sera surement une encyclopédie.

Et un melon dans l'estomac.

Naruto : Je suppose que tu as reçu ta dose d'humour pour aujourd'hui, donc je vais me taire.

Sasuke : Tu fais bien. Tu ferais bien également d'arrêter toutes ces conneries contre les HYÛGA. Comment je vais survivre s'il te font taire par la manière forte?

Naruto : Il ne pourront pas. Comment veux-tu qu'il sache qui je suis puisque je ne signe pas de mon vrai nom?

Sasuke : Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Hiashi ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas entacher le nom de son entreprise et de n'importe quelle manière. Et au fait, tu peux m'explique ce que viens foutre mon frère et l'autre tête de poisson dans cette histoire?

Naruto : Ça faudra le lui demander. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je les intéresse autant. Bon je peux compter sur ta discrétion je suppose quand à cette histoire? Pas un mot à quiconque et surtout pas à Konoha-maru.

Sasuke : Hn.

_Qu'est-ce que je pense de ce livre? Comment l'ai-je trouvé? Que vais-je lui dire? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais plus. Ce livre c'est comme s'il m'avouait son amour, mais je suis incapable d'en être sur à cent pour cent. Plus important ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de batifoler, je suis en territoire ennemi et le moindre faux pas peut me valoir une place stratégique. Mais «que faire» je me le demande. Je sais, je vais demander à Ino, elle doit être ici justement pour voir Neji. Je quitte mes appartements et me rends à l'opposé de la maison, j'arrive devant sa porte, frappe et rentre._

Neji : Hinata?

_Hinata : Neji puis-je t'emprunter Ino un moment?_

Neji : Heu... Je t'en prie, mais ramène là moi en bonne état.

Ino : Dis-donc toi, au moins elle ne me laissera pas me ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Neji : Hn...

Ino : Viens ma louloute, allons dans le parc pendant que ton cousin continue de ruminer sa défaite.

_Hinata : Heu... Ok._

_Elle me prit le bras sans cérémonie, puis m'entraîna dans le parc au centre de la demeure. Celui-ci était assez grand, typiquement japonais et bien entretenue. Mon père tenait à ce que celui-ci soit impeccable._

Ino : Alors raconte? Comment est-il?

_Hinata : Il? Comment le sais-tu?_

Ino : J'ai été amoureuse avant toi je te signale, donc je connais les symptômes et tes mimiques sont plutôt significative.

_Hinata : Il m'a écrit, je crois qu'il m'aime._

Ino : Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors? Fonce, ne le laisse pas s'échapper s'il est si important, cela pourrait être l'amour de ta vie.

_Hinata : Je ne peux pas faire ça Ino, c'est compliqué. Père ne peux l'accepter et en plus je suis déjà promis en tant qu'héritière. _

Ino : Et tu vas accepter ça aussi facilement? Tu vas laisser s'échapper cette amour si grand que tu as en toi, tout ça pour être le petit toutou de ton père?

_Hinata : Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ce que c'est d'être la fille de Hiashi HYÛGA._

Ino : Hinata, on a toujours le choix, mais parfois à cause de ces choix, nous devons faire face à des situations extrêmes. Je te laisse sur ces mots je rejoins Neji, si tu as besoin de parler, besoin de n'importe quoi, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

_Hinata : Hm, merci Ino._

_Elle repartie vers mon cousin tandis que je décidais de rester un moment afin de jouir du soleil. Comment faire? J'en suis toujours au même point mais avec des doutes supplémentaires._

Domestique : HIASHI-SAMA! HIASHI-SAMA!

Hiashi : Quoi? Qu'as-tu à crier ainsi?

_Je me trouve un peu en retrait, camouflé par les buissons et les petits arbres du jardin. Le domestique qui vient d'arriver se trouve être un informateur pour mon père._

Domestique : Il s'est manifesté, une fois de plus, mais cette fois, il s'attaque directement à vous!

Hiashi : NANI? Comment ose t-il? Trouvez-le vous m'entendez? Je veux sa tête, je veux le voir souffrir, l'écraser comme un pauvre insecte. Je veux lui montrer qu'on ne peut s'attaquer à moi comme ça!

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Je l'ai est tous lu et aucun ne contient d'attaque personnelle. Nous avons volontairement utilisé les sous-entendu afin de laisser le lecteur à sa propre pensée qu'en à l'identité de la personne ou du groupe visé. Qu'as-tu publié Shikamaru?_

_«Il ne suffit pas de te dire tous cela, tous les mots du monde ne suffiraient face à toi. Ce qu'il te faut je le sais, c'est un aveu direct, sans état d'âme. Tu préfères sans conteste que je te dise tous en face, alors je ne le dirai pas une seule fois dans ces pages tant que je ne t'aurais pas dans mes bras, tant que mes yeux ne croiseront pas les tiens. Je n'écrirai que ceci : Je la sers sans rien attendre en retour pourtant c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde.»_

POV Sasuke

Quelle journée! J'étais au travail toute la journée mais presque pas un seul client. Ils ont tous entendu parler du braquage et ont prit peur. Le patron va m'engueulez à coups sûr. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre? J'en ai à foutre que j'ai envie de me passer de mon argent de l'héritage. De plus je suis bien plus satisfait de savoir que je vis à la sueur de mon front plutôt que comme un pourri gâté. Décidément Naruto a le don de s'attirer les emmerdes. Et surtout qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Hinata pour l'engager dans son délire. Il va falloir que j'ai une sérieuse discussion avec elle. Et qu'est-ce que mon salopard de frère vient faire dans cette histoire? Rahhhhhhh, j'y comprend rien de rien.

BOOOOOOUUUUUMMMMMMMMM, , , CCCCCLLLLLAAAAAANNNNNGGGG.

Décidément quelle journée. Je vous laisse deviner sur qui je viens de tomber : Tenten. Oui, foutez-vous de moi, profitez s'en parce que ça ne va pas durer.

Sasuke : Gomen, j'étais dans la lune.

J'ai dit cela tout bas, vraiment tout bas. Il ne s'agit pas qu'on m'entende m'excuser, je suis un UCHIWA quand même.

Tenten : Hé ben le macho en chef qui s'excuse, si j'avais su, j'aurais pris du champagne pour fêter ça.

Tu parles d'une discrétion, sans égale vraiment. C'est bien du Tenten.

Le macho en chef : Oui bon ça va, on va pas en faire tout un plat quand même...

Tenten : Hm, tu étais plus agréable lorsque je te susurrais des mots doux l'autre nuit.

Saloperie...

POV Tenten

Vous avez déjà vu un Sasuke rouge tomate? C'est plutôt amusant à voir, on dirait une souris cherchant un tout petit trou pour se cacher dedans. Ce qui est moins amusant c'est le regard de psychopathe qu'il a tout de suite après. J'aurai intérêt à le calmer si je ne veux pas mourir rien qu'en croisant son regard. Que faire pour intimider une tête de macho comme lui?

Sasuke : Ça te tente de boire un verre?

Tenten : Oui un verre c'est pas mal comme idée! Ça te tente de boire un verre avec moi?

Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai dit, toujours est-il qu'il me regarde avec des yeux qui ont l'air de dire : «Elle est folle ou quoi?» Bref, nous avançons dans un bar qui à l'air miteux de l'extérieur mais plutôt sympa vu de l'intérieur. Comment fait-il pour dénicher des endroits pareil? On s'assoit, nous commandons et nous voici avec un verre chacun à ne pas savoir comment engager la conversation. On se regarde droit dans les yeux, on se voit dedans certainement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je voudrais lui sauter dessus là maintenant. Si seulement je pouvais...

Sasuke : Tu te demandes pourquoi je viens dans de si petits bars alors que je possède une maison qui dit que je pourrais être dans un palace si j'en avais envie?

Perdu... Baka, mais c'est toujours bon à savoir.

Tenten : Pas vraiment, mais continue tu m'intéresses.

Sasuke : As-tu déjà entendu parler de la famille au sharingan?

Tenten : Tu parles de cette famille qui a été décimé en une nuit par un de leur membre? On dit qu'il s'agit de la seconde plus grosse fortune du pays. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi?

Sasuke : Alors sais-tu pourquoi on les a appelé ainsi?

Tenten : A cause de leur soif d'argent non? Le sharingan est une vielle légende qui représentait l'avarice et la cupidité dans l'ancien temps.

Sasuke : C'est vrai. Et connais-tu le véritable nom de cette famille?

Tenten : Alors là, cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on en a pas entendu parler, je l'ai oublié sans aucun doute.

Sasuke : Que ressens-tu pour moi?

Tenten : Hééééé? Attends on ne demande pas cela comme ça à une fille, qu'est-ce que je vais penser moi? Tu m'emmène dans un bar, tu me fais boire, tu me parle vaguement de toi, entre nous j'en sais pas beaucoup plus, et maintenant tu me demandes carrément mes sentiments à ton égard. C'est douteux tous ça pour ma part, dans dix secondes tu vas me dire que tu es tombé amoureux de moi?

Sasuke : Peut-être.

Nani? Il plaisante là j'espère. Il en a pas l'air, Shimata, qu'est-ce que je vais dire? Je ne sais absolument plus où j'en suis, il a réussi là où un tas d'hommes ont échoué, il me fait tourner la tête comme jamais. Je sais plus trop où j'en suis quand je me rends compte qu'en fait, je suis à l'extérieur en train de courir. Mon corps a préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter la vérité en face, mais quelle est cette vérité? Est-ce que je l'aime?

POV Naruto

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce poème à la noix? Non mais quel est l'imbécile qui a publié cette chose? Une attaque direct en plus, avec des détails de sa vie privé, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut être aussi proche de la réalité. Hinata qu'as tu fait? Je lui envoie un SMS où je lui demande que l'on se voit de toute urgence. Le danger est trop réel cette fois-ci. Si Hiashi découvre que sa fille me fournit des informations sur ses magouilles, elle sera en difficulté et je ne pourrai rien faire. Je suis complètement paumée. Bon tout d'abord je dois contacter Shikamaru et lui demander pourquoi il a publié un poème qui n'est pas dans la liste.

Naruto : Allo! Shikamaru c'est Naruto.

Shikamaru : Ha tiens, justement j'allais t'appeler. Je ne pensais pas que vous sauriez pirater tout seul le système informatique des HYÜGA.

Naruto : Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi qui a publier ce poème?

Shikamaru : Non! Attends, ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas vous non plu!

Naruto : A ton avis, pourquoi je t'appelle à ce moment alors que l'on ne devait pas se contacter avant un mois?

Shikamaru : Galère!

Naruto : Est-ce que tu peux savoir d'où ça vient?

Shikamaru : En théorie oui, mais ils ont dû déjà changer le système pare-feu, je m'étais arranger pour n'avoir à le pirater qu'une seule fois. Ça va demander du temps.

Naruto : Fait comme tu peux, mais tiens moi au courant.

Shikamaru : D'accord, à plus.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, voilà que l'on a des concurrents. Je n'ai rien prévue face à ça et maintenant, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été assez prévoyant. Je réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de palier au problème sans tout compromettre, sans réussir a faire sortir quelque chose de concret. Bon pour l'instant, il faut se calmer et laisser passez la pilule, tout sera plus clair quand je me serais vidé la tête. Et si on nous découvre, qu'est-ce qu'on dira? On a vraiment joué les gamins irréfléchis sur ce coup, on est dans la merde, on va se faire jeter dans la baie avec du ciment en guise de chaussures et... !

J'ai besoin d'une bonne cigarette et d'un verre. Moi qui suis si calme d'habitude, je perds la boule en pensant ce qui pourrais arriver à Hinata. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de traiter au cas par cas dans un calme absolue, les situations à risque j'en ais eu pas mal pendant que j'étais responsable du journal de l'université, j'ai toujours pu m'en sortir et aujourd'hui ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler la cour des grands. Est-ce parce qu'il y a Hinata? Je saisis mon téléphone, je viens d'avoir une idée.

Naruto : Ero-sennin, Ba-chan, c'est Naruto.

Jiraya : Gamin, cela faisait longtemps que l'on avait pas eu de nouvelles.

Naruto : Je sais, désolé. J'ai besoin de vous.

Jiraya : Explique, on t'écoute.

Voix 1: Hé bien Itachi, il semblerait que Sasori n'est pas attendu les résultats de ton échec.

Itachi : Hm...

Kisame : Je me demande d'où il tire ses vers? D'habitude il utilise les pièges pour montrer son art.

Voix 2 : Deidara les lui a préparé sur sa demande.

Sasori : La première phase se passe bien, je vais bientôt passer à la seconde.

Itachi : Qui consiste?

Sasori : Je vais créer une nouvelle œuvre que j'appellerai «Dellation».


End file.
